The Billionaire's Secret
by MythReader08
Summary: First story.  Fang is a billionaire. Max is someone who doesn't get out much. They meet up and something sparks inside of Fang that he has never felt. Rated T now because of the action
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story. Hope ya like it**

**DISCLAIMER I am not James Patterson**

Hey so my name is Fang, Fang Wolfe. Lemme introduce myself to you guys out there who are probably stalking me right now.(Note sarcasm _maybe). _So I am 19 years old and a pretty rich one at that, back to that later. I love the color black and despise the color pink. I mean why destroy the reputation of two pretty cool colors in making one horrid looking one. So I have black hair and obsidian eyes. My best friend and partner in crime is Iggy Griffiths, he is a freaky pyro that can make a juice bottle, chopsticks, and hair into a working time bomb and blow up your bed. Okay back to when I told you bout me being famous and rich and all. So when I was about 16 I sang a song with Iggy at a club... let's go right to the flashback

_***flashback***_

" _Hey, Fang Iggy you guys up next, you ready?" said the club manager, Peter._

"_Yeah Pete, we're ready!" Iggy exclaimed_

_Pete went up on the stage and introduced us to the crowd. The crowd was silent because we were new to the club and well they didn't know us okay._

"_Hey I'm Fang and this is..." I started but HE interrupted._

"_I am Iggy the all time powerful and everlasting ruler of music" Iggy interrupted._

"_Okay we are goin to start off with the song billionaire by Travis McCoy ft. Bruno Mars."_

_With that the crowd started cheering._

(_Italics -_Fang **Bold- **Iggy)

_I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire  
_

**Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
I would be the host of, everyday Christmas  
Give Travie a wish list  
****I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt  
And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had sh-t  
Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this  
And last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
Its been a couple months since I've single so  
You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho  
Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit  
And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did  
Yeah can't forget about me stupid  
Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music**

_Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire  
Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire  
Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire_

**I'll be playing basketball with the President  
Dunking on his delegates  
Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette  
Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it  
But keep the fives, twentys (?) completely separate  
And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket  
We in recession but let me take a crack at it  
I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up  
So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks  
And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was  
Eating good sleeping soundly  
I know we all have a similar dream  
Go in your pocket pull out your wallet  
And put it in the air and sing  
**

_I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen  
I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad! _

_We finished off the song with a roaring applause from the audience._

_Me and Iggy smiled at the crowd, well I smirked. We got off stage and some girls came up to us saying_

"_OMG, you guys were amazing"_

"_you guys should be famous"_

_Varies from those comments. So the club was closing up because we were the last ones up. When me and Iggy were at the door a guy in a white suit and a thick brown mustache came up to us. Shook our hands and said _

"_Names Nickolas Jimenez, heard you guys sing and not too bad either" He said this in a rather deep accent._

"_names Ig-" Iggy started but Nickolas interrupted_

"_Iggy I know and the dark one's Fang" he pointed to me._

"_So what you want with us" Iggy asked_

"_I wanna make you a singing group"_

_And that's how I became a Number one on the charts now-a-days._

**Yeah I know a little slow but plot line is still building.**

**So R and R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys**

Chapter 2

I hate these INTERVIEWS. I mean you're supposed to answer what you think, but this isn't I have to read off a note card! So here I am at this interviewing place that I have never heard about:

"So Fang do you have anyone special in your life" Asked the reporter who's name is, if I remember, Leslie.

"Well I'm with this actress you might know her" The audience let out a collective gasp.

Rolling my eyes I said "Her name's Lissa Smith"

"Wow so you and Lissa huh"

I just wanted to get out of here so bad. They told me I had to stay until the end. So the interview went on like this:

I said a fake fact about myself

Leslie would confirm it

I tell her about my life

Leslie repeats it

I sing a song

Leslie jumps up on stage with me to sing

So that is how my afternoon was spent

I just arrived home when I get a call from Iggy

"Sup Igs"

"So Fang you ready"

That was when my brain exploded, I had a concert tonight!

"Oh man Iggy I forgot that we had a gig"

"Well you have 'bout 10 minutes before we get there"

"Okay okay I'll be right out"

"Kay bye"

So I get my Jimi Hendrix's 1968 Stratocaster, lucky black pic, and leather jacket.

That was when I saw my partner in crime's Bugatti veyron park in my driveway

"So Fang you ready"

"Yeah but I'm not riding with you today though" I said a matter-of-factually

"Why not" Iggy wined

"Takin' my new ride" I then opened my garage door.

My Icon Sheene stood there at its full glory

Iggy's jaw dropped to the floor but soon recovered

"kay lets go"

We arrived there in 10 minutes flat

We snuck through the back cause we were 30 minutes late, but what ever.

Me and Iggy jumped on stage while everyone was murmuring about where we were. Now that put a grin to my face.

"YO EVERYONE WE'RE RIGHT HERE" Iggy anything but yelled.

That got their attention, they started chanting our names. Even after two years of going through this I still feel a rush when I get up on stage.

"Okay we're gonna start off with one of our first songs EVER" Iggy had to yell because of the cheering from the audience.

Don't believe everything happiness says  
Nothing feels better than hiding these days  
We bury our fears in the drinks, in these tears  
For the days we believed we could fly

Call up your brothers and sisters and friends  
We'll go back to the place where the night never ends  
We'll remember the fires, the burning car tires  
Boy how in the hell did we get here?

So why don't you meet me, down behind the old school  
We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how  
Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity  
The apathy's surrounding me  
Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away

Over and over and over again  
We sat down for a minute, grew up into men  
Now we're putting out fires and changing car tires  
Man how in hell did we get here?

So why don't you meet me, down behind the old school  
We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how  
Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity  
The apathy's surrounding me  
Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away this time

And we'll never get back what we  
Gave away, when we still have that fire in our eyes  
Don't believe everything happiness says  
Nothings as real as our old reckless ways  
When we drink by the fires  
The burning car tires  
Bad girls and good liars  
The dreams we'd conspire  
The days we went crazy  
The nights wild and hazy  
Man how in the hell did we get here?

So why don't you meet me, down behind the old school  
We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how  
Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity  
The apathy's surrounding me  
Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away

Why don't you meet me, down behind the old school  
We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how  
Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity  
The apathy's surrounding me  
Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away

I ended that song with a low breath to the mic. The crowd cheered and cheered, the whole concert. Iggy decided that he would stay behind a while. I was halfway home when I realized that I was starving. I didn't eat anything prior the interview. I passed a WaWa some while back so I made a U-turn. I parked my bike and went in to get something to eat. When I stepped in I saw a girl with brown hair and natural blonde highlights. Well I saw her back because she wasn't facing me. She was talking to a girl with mocha colored skin, she was fairly pretty but the brunette was like... a goddess. I must have looked like a weirdo because I gawking at her for like five minutes, with my bike helmet on.

She finally turned around and at the sight of her chocolate brown eyes I didn't crave food anymore, I wanted her. But when she turned she gave me a look that said 'if you're not gonna buy anything then leave or I'm gonna kick your butt across the country' at that I left. Wow never ever ever has someone as beautiful as her... wait did she not notice me. How can she not notice me, oh wait helmet of course. But man was she beautiful and her poisonous attitude.

Man how can someone do this to me, Fang Wolfe. I have got to get to know her.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**So chapter two.**

**Read and review?**

**Next chapter will be Fang meeting Max**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for reviewing**

**BTW the song in the last chapter was: Old School by Hedley**

* * *

**Enjoy chapter three**

I didn't even get an ounce of sleep yesterday. I just couldn't forget that face how here eyes gleamed of the high intensity towards the rage, even if it was towards me. That mystery girl, man, was she something. I just gotta see her again but I don't wanna seem stalkerish. Actually she didn't even see me, I had my helmet on. Wow thinking bout a girl you never met is really tiring. I decided that just a short nap wouldn't make me forget about her.

So I took a short nap and woke up to the smell of... FRYING BACON! I leaped out of bed and ran down stairs faster then you could say "jingleheimer smith". Okay you guys might be wondering why I'm getting worked up over bacon. Well lets see first of all it's Iggy's bacon and second well... It's Iggy's so that's why. But halfway sown the stairs I remembered I was the quiet one. I reached the bottom of the steps where my eyes were searching desperately for the plate of bacon. I finally found Iggy and sat down on the counter.

"Mornin' Fangy" Iggy said in a horrible southern accent.

"Call me 'Fangy' again I will personally rip your throat out and feed it to my bird" I growled

"OK OK then you don't get any delicious, succulent, tasty, Iggy-made bacon" he threatened and that had caught my attention.

"Fine Fine you can call me 'Fangy'" At this Iggy grinned and handed me my plate of bacon. I grumbled thanks and started at my mountain of bacon when Iggy decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Fang what you did after you left"?

"Went to get something to eat" I replied

"Where"?

"Why"

"Cause"

"I went to the WaWa a few blocks down from my place".

"Ah"

"So you ready to record the new song Nikolas has for us"?

"When we recording it"?

"Tomorrow at the earliest"

After a few hours of talking bout' guy stuff, eating, and watching some TV Iggy said "So are you and Smith" he said this with disgust in his voice "really going out"?

"HEY NO we have nothing together and if you ask me why I said that on national television then I only have one word for you: note cards".

" So I'm out I gotta do some... illegal explosives in my basement" I wasn't surprised about this because I know he's a freaking pyro and so is his little brother, Gazzy.

"Kay see you at 'round nine"

After playing my guitar for about 2 hour I got really hungry. The mystery girl came into mind and stepped out of my house when I noticed that if I go there like... well me then I would get paparizzed, and that is not what I want. So I got a scarf and a trench coat, well I don't look too weird it is in the middle of fall.

I stepped out of my house and got into my black '09 Camaro and set off for my 10 inch Philly cheese steak and even more special that mystery girl, okay I kind of sound like a stalker so I'm just gonna stop talking and start driving.

When I arrived there a few people were giving me odd looks, I death-glared at them and they turned away. Walking up the walkway to the door I became nervous. I gathered up my courage and opened the door. Walking over to where the touchscreen menus are I ordered got a diet green tea and went to the cashier who was none other then the mocha skinned girl that _she_ was talking to last night. Her name tag said 'Nudge'.

"Hello, did you find everything you need"? Nudge said to perky

I grumbled in reply because she wasn't the girl I wanted to talk to.

She grumbled something that sounded like 'wow what a weirdo wearing a scarf and trench in 80 degree weather'.

I was handing her my money when the girl from last night came bursting through the door saying

"I'm not late, I'm not late"

"Don't worry Max I won't mark you late"

So her name's Max huh strong and short, I like it.

My eyes met hers for a second and she growled at me.

She looked at Nudge again and said a simple "thanks".

I looked back at Nudge and said

"Names Nicholas Grifths remember that I'll be coming here a lot".

I left with one look back at Max and Nudge.

I ate my cheese steak and drank my green tea right the second I'd arrived at my house. Right when I sat on my chair my cell rang and it was my mom.

"Hey mom wassup"

"Do you mind if Angel stays with you for a while because me and your dad are goin on a business trip and she doesn't want to come". Angel's my sweet little sister and what her name tells you what she is, an angel. I had always had a soft spot for Angel.

"Yeah sure mom I would love to have her here".

"thank you hun"

"No problem mom".

"When will I be expecting her"?

"In about 2-3 days".

"Need anything else mom"?

"No that's all thanks Fang"

"Kay Ma"

"Bye"

"Bye mum"

With that I went up to one of the spare rooms in my house and get it all angeled up for Angel. I decided to tell Iggy because he also has a soft spot for Angel. (I think everyone does, she's just so so... angelic) Unlike most little kids she's not a trouble maker and instead of creating havoc she helps around the house. So I called Iggy and he said he can't wait for her arrival, he always brings her to places she wants to go heck I even do that, her and her darn Bambi eyes are just so irresistible even for someone like me. I decided to sing over the song Nikolas has for us so I'd be ready instead of the last three times when I didn't know how low to go. But one thing kept running through my mind as I sang over the song:

Max

This song described what I wanted so bad, but I know it can't happen because of what has happened in my life and career.

* * *

**R and R?**

**I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, so thanks for the support.**

**Sorry I really didn't hold up to my promise in Fang and Max meeting.**

**And this is the second update in a day world record(for me).**

**P.S.**

**I'll answer any questions you guys got for me**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I got nothin to say right now so... hope you like next chapter**

_**2 days later**_

I woke up with a smile on my face. I don't know why but I still did. I went downstairs and instead of smelling bacon today I heard the cackles of the flame and banging of pots and pans. I stepped into my kitchen and saw Iggy there with a goofy smile on his face.

"So... why are you smiling"? Iggy's smile turned into a frown.

"You're telling me that you forgot already"? I was utterly confused.

"Forgot what" I said while trying to remember what today was.

"Um does a little sister come in mind"? My eyes widened because I forgot about Angel, I mean NO one can forget Angel she's just an ... angel.

"Oh shoot forgot, I'm supposed to pick her up from the airport in a few hours, wanna come"? Iggy's eyes brightened and said:

"Heck yeah and Gazzy's coming to"

"Wait you were going to come even if I didn't ask you weren't you"

He fell silent and started piling food up. We ate in a comfortable silence until my phone alarm sounded and meant that it's time to pick up Angel.

"You ready Iggy"? I asked

"Yeah. Can we stop by and pick up Gazzy also"?

"Sure"

I climbed into my Volvo C70. Picked up Gazzy and drove down to the airport to pick up Angel. I live a good one and a half hours from the airport. About half an hour in one of Iggy and my singles played so we started singing along:

Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied.

Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal

And I'm afraid I wont get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for  
What are you waitin' for  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide

I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' fo  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Hush, hush  
The world is quiet  
Hush, hush  
We both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight

I wont sleep tonight

Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Here we go again

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for  
What are you waitin' for  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for  
What are you waitin' for  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for  
What are you waitin' for  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

A few more songs played until we arrived at the airport. I dropped them off and told them to wait there. I parked and came back to Iggy and Gazzy. They were talking to news reporters until they saw me and told me to go and pick up Angel. Since I'm a 'star' I knew I wouldn't be left alone but I'm used to it by now so it only bothers me a bit. I saw a little blond seven year old head run to me and wrap her hands around my right leg.

"Hey Angel"

"Hi Fang I have soooooooooooooooo much to tell you, like how one of my front teeth fell out". Angel opened her mouth as wide as she can and showed me her front row of perfect teeth and I smiled. What I can't have a soft spot for my own little sister? "and all the friends I made there is Jason and Maddie and Rae well he is not really my friend because he made fun of me so I broke his wrist, and lily and Alexan-"!

"Okay Angel but lets go back home and force Iggy to make us something to eat 'kay"? I interrupted

"Okay Fang"

Angel took my hand and we walked to where Iggy and Gazzy were. Iggy hugged her and said

"Hey kiddo you grew a lot during the seven months I didn't get to see you"

Angel giggled and said 'yeah'

Gazzy gave Angel a hug and we walked to my car when I saw the girl from WaWa walk to her car with someone about 4 years older than me. Her eyes caught mine for a moment until she turned away and drove away. I shook my head, opened my car door and stepped into my Volvo. Huh I think I'm going to bring Angel to WaWa tomorrow, or not because Angel is an actress. 'I'm going by myself' I decided. Iggy snapped his fingers in font of my face and said

"Earth to Fang" I snapped back into reality and started up my car and drove the 1 and a half hours back home

**So tell me what you think and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and song in the last chapter was animal by Neon Trees.**

I wake up to a little seven year old jumping on my stomach yelling:

"FANG I'M HUNGRY"

"Okay Angel but can you stop and get off my stomach" I muttered

"Okay Fang" That's Angel always the obedient one.

"Go and call Iggy to make you something"

She took my cell without another word and called Iggy. I tried getting another hour of sleep but Angel came back and said that Iggy'll be here in a few. Angel pulled me out of bed and told me to brush my teeth, take a shower, and change. Sheesh! She's just like my mom, never takes 'no' for an answer. So I got into the shower, then brushed my teeth, and put on a fresh pair of black loose fit jeans and a dark gray t-shirt. Iggy and Gazzy came in a second before I came downstairs. They were taking off their windbreakers when I arrived on the last step.

"Hey Iggy, Gazzy"

"Hey Fang" They both said in unison.

Iggy went into the kitchen to start breakfast. I turned on the TV and looked for something to watch until I heard Angel shriek. I turned to her and saw that she wasn't hurt but excited.

"FANG, 'Megamind' is on today can we please, please please, please watch it". Angel ended that more like a command than a question.

"Ummm... sure do you know what time its on"?

"It's on at 7:30"

"Okay. Igs Gazzy wanna come to"? I asked to the two.

"Umm can't, gotta do another episode of that show I barley know the name of" Gazzy replied

"I just don't want to go" Iggy said. Angel stuck her tongue out at him and said

"It's just you and me then, Fang"

We just hung out for a few hours until 6 o'clock when Gazzy was supposed to be at his dress rehearsal.

"See you guys later" I said

"Kay, Fang have fun watching that little kids mov..." Before he can finish Angel tackled him down. Wow I never knew my little seven year-old sister can knock down my nineteen year-old best friend.

"Oww Angel that's my stomach"

"Stop saying it's a little kids movie"

"Okay Angel I'll stop saying that it's a little kids movie" Iggy said in between breaths.

"You just said it"! Angel retorted while jumping on his stomach.

"Okay Angel that's enough I think Iggy had enough public humiliation for the next three years" Iggy's eyes widened and looked behind him there were news reporters there taking pictures of this fracas. Iggy gathered up what's left of his dignity and pride and walked out the door. An hour and a half later Angel was pulling on my sleeves to get ready to go watch 'Megamind'.

"Okay Angel we have like another half hour can't we wait another fifteen minutes"?

"No Fang we have to get a good seat" Angel whined

"No"

"Please"

She then did the dreaded Bambi eyes.

I must not look, must not look, must not-

"Fine get your sweater its chilly out".

She skipped to her room radiating victory, metaphorically speaking.

She came back a minute later and we got into my Volvo.

We arrived at the theaters three minute later and I saw a red Toyota Corolla park a few spaces to the right of my Volvo. I saw Max hop out of the back and mutter something that sounded like

'I don't even like the movies'

Me and Angel walked to the entrance of the theater and luckily I picked one of my favorite theaters when I was younger to go to. It really doesn't have a name but I sill love it, might be a little worn down but still great. I went up to the ticket person and bought two tickets to Megamind. When we were going in, yes I skipped the snacks because me and Angel were both still full from Iggy's famous homemade hearty breakfast. I was walking in the entrance to the room when Max and a few other girls behind her started to walk into the same room. I got a seat up in the middle aisle and middle seat **(AN: I think that is still the best seat to have in the theaters, but just me personally.)**. Max and her friends sat a few rows in front of us. That was when the movie started and I got hungry after 20 minutes of it.

"Hey Angel I'm going to get some popcorn and a drink. Want anything"?

"Ummm... can you get me a slushie"?

"Sure, I'll be back in a few. Don't move 'kay".

I went down the steps to the exit and heard someone get up. I looked up and still saw Angel watching the movie intently so I shrugged that thought off. I stood in line at the snack bar when I felt someone behind me. It was Max.

"You look familiar" She asked

"Do you not remember me"?

"Didn't I just basically say that when I said 'you look familiar'? Max said with venom in her voice.

"Well I did go to that WaWa when you said you weren't late".

"Okay I remember now"

"Names Fang Wolfe" Why did I just say my 'real' name.

"Max Martinez" She said a little calmer now

"Wait you don't know who I am"? I asked astonished

"No. Should I know who you are"?

"Ummm... No no no you shouldn't" I said a little fast.

"NEXT" the snack lady yelled at me

"Okay okay I'm here". I said "Well I guess I'll be seeing you around" I said to Max

"I guess so to".

I went up to order thinking how doesn't she know who I am. Is she like a person who hates celebrities. Maybe she's like, like, like, someone who doesn't like to get out. I was leaning on the third option as I was walking back to my aisle. Angel was still there mesmerized by the movie.

"Hey Angel, here's your slushie" I said to the awe-struck seven-year old.

"Thanks" she said and took the slushie without taking her eyes of the screen.

A few minutes later Max came in with a whole bunch of stuff and looked as though it will tumble

down. I decided to be the nice guy I am and help her out.

"Angel I'm going to help that girl right there" I pointed to Max struggling.

"Yeah sure what ever" She said to me still with out taking her eyes off the screen and waved her hands to me in a faux interest. I got up off my seat and jogged over to Max.

"Need some help there"? I asked

Instead of answering she put the food in my arms.

"So I guess the answer's 'yes" What am I doing I'm supposed to be the quiet one not the one to strike up a conversation.

"Oh yeah thanks for helping me" She then lead me to her aisle where her friends were. She took the food and thanked me one more time. She sat and smiled at me. I felt something in my body churn, but not the bad kind the good kind. I went back up and took a seat next to Angel. This was when Angel tore her eyes from the screen.

"That girl is really pretty"

"Yeah I know" I said with a smile. Angel's eyes widened and said

"Fang you smiled" she said astonished

"Yeah so. I've haven't seen you smile since you were singing that song about friends and all your childhood friends came up on stage with you. That was like five years ago." Angel said in one breath.

"Well she just makes me I don't know... happy".

"Okay" and she turned back to the screen. About 45 minutes later the movie ended and we got out.

"So did you like that movie"? I asked Angel

"I loved it"! She, anything but, yelled.

We walked out of the theater to my car when I ran into Max, literally.

"Oh shoot sorry you okay, Max"?

"How do you know me you... Oh its you Fang"

"Sorry" I said cooly

"S'okay"

"So ummm... you wanna go to lunch with me and my little sister tomorrow"? Why did I just SAY THAT!

"Ummm" She hesitated but she saw Angel, she probably used Bambi eyes. "Yeah sure I'd love to. Here's my number Fang".

She took out a pen. Max took a hold of my wrist and I felt a spark, she probably did too because she hesitated a second. She wrote her number on my forearm.

"Call me when and where". Max stated

"Will do".

"Okay bye then, see you at lunch tomorrow".

"Alright" I said awkwardly. Max sensed this to and chuckled.

"Bye Maxie" Angel said as she dragged me to my Volvo.

I started up my car and drove off.

"So do you really like Max" Angel stated boldly

"I'm not sure yet"

"I think you should like her".

"Okay Angel"

"Good"

The rest of the car ride was silent.

"I'm tired Fang I'm going straight to bed"

"Okay kiddo, g'night"

"g'night"she replied yawning

The rest of my night was spent looking somewhere to get lunch with Max and Angel tomorrow. I passed out a few hours later.

**I still have no idea how this story will turn out, how many chapters there will be, and if I should put one of my original songs on here.**

**Anyways … Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few. I just haven't had the time to type and I have a D in my report card so I still need to boost my grades up a little.**

* * *

**So chapter 6:**

I had a weird dream. I won't go into detail because it was ...weird but it was about Spongebob and Superman fighting crime together.**(AN: Excuse my dry humor. Haven't done anything humorous in the last few days.)** Anyways so now I'm in the kitchen at 4 a.m. Because Angel was hungry. I'm making some toasted peanut butter and banana sandwiches.**(AN:I love eating this too) **As I was putting away the jar of peanut butter in the fridge Angel came in dragging her favorite teddy bear, Celeste

"Hey Ange"

"Hi Fang"She said yawning

"Here are your sandwiches kiddo"

"Thanks Fang" Angel smiled up to me

We ate them in a comfortable silence until Angel said:

"Hey Fang do you know where we are going for lunch yet"?

"Umm not yet, let's say you can pick then 'kay"

"Okay, umm let's go to a simple place, Chik-fil-A"? **(AN:One of my personal favorite places to eat. yummy)**

"Yeah sure Ange"

"Okay Fang I'm going back to sleep. Night"

"'kay night"

It was 4:30 by now so I decided to get some sleep also. I drifted to sleep on the couch because I was too lazy to go up to my room. I woke up that morning with someone tapping my right shoulder.

"Fang"

"Yeah Angel"

"I'm not feeling too well Fang"

"Okay come here let me see what's wrong". I took her temperature "wow Angel I think you've come down with the flu. I think you should go back to bed Ange".

"But Fang, what about lunch with Maxie".

"I guess I have to call her and cancel for today" I said with a sigh.

"Okay but can we have lunch a different time"

"Sure I'll ask now. Go back to bed I'll be right up after I call Max, 'kay"

"Okay" With that she left.

I dialed up Max. It rang 3 times and she answered

"Hello"

"Hey it's Fang..."

"Oh hey Fang so where are we going for lunch"? She cut in

"Umm well you see something turned up and we can't go today but maybe next week"?

"Umm sure. What turned up anyways"? She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice

"Angel has a stomach flu and can't go"

"Oh. Well tell Angel to feel better"

"Do you want to talk to her"? I offered

"Yeah I'd love too".

"Just a second" I ran upstairs to give the phone to Angel.

"Hey Angel Max wants to talk to you" I said opening the door. I handed Angel my cell and walked out.

Angel called my name a few minutes later

"Fang"

"Yeah Angel"

"Here's your cell and can you get me something to eat and Max is coming over". She said the last part real fast.

"Thanks for my phone, I'll get you some soup, and Max is coming OVER"!

"Yeah she asked if she can come over and I said yes" she said shrugging

"I'll get your chicken noodle soup now" I said backing away from her room.

Why didn't Angel tell me earlier, I could have actually gotten dressed instead of sweats and a black t-shirt. Anyways I found the can of chicken noodle and put it in the microwave. The door bell rang. I ran to answer it and saw Iggy there with Gazzy.

"Hey Fang wondering if we can stay here for a few days".

"Why" I asked

"Well let's just say something exploded and almost all the rodents in a 5 mile radius was attracted to it and my house is getting fumigated". Iggy said while Gazzy was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Yeah sure but no explosives in the house.. Got it"

"Yeah we expected that".

"Come in. But don't be loud Angel's asleep" Iggy gave me a questioning look.

"She's got the stomach flu".

"Ah" Iggy and Gazzy said in unison.

"Also I'm expecting a friend that doesn't know I'm famous". Iggy's jaw dropped. "and that means you two stay out just in case she recognizes you. Got it".

"Okay got it"They said in unison once again.

"You guys gotta stop that. Iggy can you bring the soup to Angel, it's in the microwave".

"Sure" Iggy said walking into the kitchen while Gazzy sat down on the couch to watch something on the TV. 30 seconds later I heard Iggy yell from the kitchen

"OWW, THIS IS HOT. OWW OWW OWW" I rolled my eyes and said

"Iggy there is such thing as gloves" Iggy walked out holding the soup in one hand while the other was under ice.

"I'll bring this over now". He announced

"Just don't burn yourself"I heard Gazzy mutter.

20 minutes later the bell rang again and Max was there in sweats and a fitting t-shirt.

"Hey Max"

"Hi Fang"

By that time I had already moved Iggy and Gazzy to the basement.

"So wheres Angel"?

"In her room, come on" I lead her to Angel's room

"Hi Angel" Max said with a heart-warming smile

"Hi Maxie" Angel jumped up to hug her but fell right back down because it hurt.

"Angel you okay" Max bolted to her before I could.

"Yeah Max"

The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent playing checkers, chess, tic-tac-toe, and some of Angel's dolls.(_refused to play with the dolls)_ All in All I had fun the morning and Afternoon.

**Once again I would like to apologize for not updating as usual but review.**

**P.S. If I get my wanted number of reviews I'll throw in a Thanksgiving special chapter for you guys out there.**

**gotta, done, good.**


	7. Thanksgiving special chapter

**Hey guys... again. **

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving! So this is what I promised you the Thanksgiving special. Hope you enjoy.**

I am currently in the kitchen over the oven watching over the turkey. Okay scratch that I was just waiting for the turkey to be done. Iggy was the real one cooking, and don't even say I bribed him cause well...

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Iggy wanna cook a huge meal"? I know Iggy wouldn't be able to turn down a chance to out shine me in the culinary arts again. A smile was playing on his lips._

"_You really want me to humiliate you in front of your sister and my little brother" I had this all planned out so I said_

"_No Iggy, more like let's have a duel, who ever has the best turkey wins a hundred bucks. Deal"? That goofy Iggy smile was still on his face._

"_Deal, easiest hundred I'll ever make"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Angel made me put on something Thanksgivingy today so at first I just wore my usual bark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, but Angel saw this and shrieked so she made me put on a orange sweater that I don't even know where she found. But knowing Angel she probably thought before hand and got it before hand, Dang little angelic sister.

"Hey Iggy is the turkey done yet" I yelled upstairs

"No you've gotta wait another hour" Iggy yelled back

"Fine" I grumbled and made my way to the couch. Angel passed by and sat next to me and hugged my arm. O no that only happens when she wants something really bad out of me.

"Fang" she said innocently

"Yeah Angel" I said slowly

"Is it okay if Max comes over"

"why would you ask that, of cour-" I was interrupted by the door bell ringing" Angel did you invite Max before you asked me" Internally I was grateful because I wanted to invite her but I didn't have the guts to do it. Angel just gave me a smile and skipped to the door. She answered it and said

"Hello Max"

"Hi Angel" Max said in her sweet tone and a smile. Max turned to me and greeted me also. Max took a seat next to Angel.

I turned on the TV to watch the Thanksgiving Day parade. I was supposed to perform but I wanted to stay with the family to have a meal with them. Anyways Iggy yelled from the kitchen to signal everyone to get their butts in there. We stepped in the kitchen and felt like a blast of delicious air attacked my face.

"So chef Iggy what do we have today" Max asked

"We have a roasted stuffed turkey, cranberry sauce, corn bread**(yum)**, and other stuff I don't feel like naming"

"Well sounds... delightful" Max said with a heart-warming smile.

Angel and I already had the table set so we just had to carry the food to the dining table. We finished carrying the stuff over and sat down. We took hands and I said

"Would anyone like to say a prayer"? Angel's hand popped up and said

"I want to"

"Okay Angel start you can say it".

"Umm... Lord I would like to thank you for the food you have given us today, Iggy's AMAZING cooking" Iggy grinned "Gazzy for being my best buddy" Gazzy grinned at this "Max for being like the older sister I have never had" Max smiled "and Fang for being the best older brother anyone can have" I smiled, well half-smiled at that .

"Amen" we all said in unison. We sat there for a second until Iggy yelled

"Well don't just sit there dig in" So we followed his command and eat until our bellies were enlarged. But what surprised me the most was that Max ate the same amount as me. Now that's what's attractive a girl that can eat a ton while still having a great body. We were cleaning up when Iggy decided to think of something to do:

"Hey Fang why don't you sing a song to get us out of this silence" Iggy suggested.

"Yeah Fang why don't I've never heard you sing before" Max said and that got me straight to my room. I grabbed my black acoustic guitar from its stand and went back to the family room was waiting to hear me sing. I stood in fron of my audience bowed and started strumming

**(AN: Chasing cars by Snow patrol)**

We'll do it all

Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world

I ended the song with a few more strums. Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy where clapping while Max was open jawed.

"Great job Fang"! Angel exclaimed

"Like how you ended the last note" Iggy and Gazzy said at the same time...again. I rolled m eyes.

"Wow" Max was lost for words " where did you learn to play guitar and sing that good"

"I learned from my parents actually".

"Can you teach me some time"?

"yeah sure"

I played a couple more songs that I didn't write.

That's how my Thanksgiving was spent with my best friend, best friend's little brother, little sister, and the girl I think I'm falling for.

**Yeah I know a little early to be posting this but here you get this thanksgiving special early.**

**Review and make sure you check out my next story (oneshot) called:**

**My last days of being an avian.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I have nothing to say right now so ... enjoy chapter 8 ... I guess.**

* * *

**And CrippleX I have no real reason as to why Max doesn't know Iggy or Gazzy. Let's just say that when Max came over she just so happened to go into the basement and didn't recognize them. Yeah that's all I got. Sorry for the confusion.**

"Fang, are you nervous" Angel asked.

"No, Angel it's just lunch with Max. I'm fine." I lied nervously. Okay so I'm on my way to Max's house to pick her up for lunch at originally Chik-fil-A, but Angel convinced me to make a homemade meal for our lunch. And before you ask yes she did use Bambi eyes on me.

"Are you sure because your hands are shaking". I look at my hands and guess what they were moving so I put one hand over the other.

"My hands are shaking because it's cold" I lied to her again. Well not really lied it was below 30 degrees out now.

The rest of the ride was quiet until parked in Max's driveway. I opened my door and looked at Max's house. It was a 2-story house with cool hand drawn designs on the side and front of it. Angel was already up the driveway and on her porch before I can even blink. Angel rang the bell ass I was on the last step of the stairs leading to her house. Someone that looked distinctively like Max answered the door and smiled at me and Angel.

"Hello you must be Fang Wolfe" She smiled at me and I smiled back."and you must be Angel" She said looking down. Angel giggled and said she was.

"Why don't you come in Fang, Angel Max will be down in a few.". I decided I like who I'm presuming is Max's mom.

"Are you Maxie's mom" Angel asked innocently

"Yes I am Max's mom" she said with a smile."would either of you want a snack before you go"?

"No thank you Ms. Martinez"

"Yeah me either, but thank you" Angel said smiling.

"Oh it's no problem at all, and please call me Valencia"

"Mom was that Fang and Angel" I heard Max yell from upstairs,

"Yes it was and they are waiting here for you" Valencia yelled back up.

After about 10 minutes of talking about school, family, and friends Max came down wearing simple skinny jeans, a tie-dyed shirt, and black converses. Somehow even though wearing simple stuff like this she still looks beautiful as ever.

"Hi Fang. Hi Angel" She said smiling. Wow her family likes smiling that much. I gave her a small wave and Angel ran up and wrapped her arms around Max's legs.

"Hi Max" We stayed there for another 10 minutes of Valencia showing us pictures of Max when she was younger.

"Okay mom I think we should be going" Max said to Ms. Martinez

"Alright hon be careful. Alright"?

"Yeah mom I'll be careful" With a goodbye to Ms. Martinez we left. We got into my car and buckled up.

"So Max, you wanted to be princess when you were younger". Max blushed a deep red ans said

"That was when I was five and princesses were the dream jobs of the year" Max turned away and I started driving. We got home and I parked my car in my driveway. I opened the front door and that was when I heard a loud bang come from my backyard. I ran inside and through the back doors to see Iggy and Gazzy messing with colorful liquids. Beside that I saw half of my porch blown to bits.

"Iggy Gazzy why is half of my porch gone" I said calmly.

"Well Fang we found a loophole in your rule about 'no explosives in the house' it was a simple one. It was no explosives _in_ the house so we brought it through the gate and are working on explosives now". Gazzy said way too fast.

"Well guys to make this all fair you guys will have to rebuild my back porch by yourselves and" I couldn't think of anything else "I'll get back to it later".

"Hi Iggy. Hi Gazzy" Max popped her head out beside me to see the commotion.

"Hi Max" They said in unison. Max giggled and went back inside.

"I'm watching you guys" I said and went inside.

Max and Angel was in the family room watching a cartoon. Max stood, whispered something in Angel's ear, and walked over to me.

"So Fang you need any help"

"Nah I got it all covered". Max noticed my piano in the middle of my music room and walked over to it. She ran her hand on the top of it and sat down on the stool there.

"You play"?

"Yeah I used to my dad taught me how"

"You want to show me something or am I going to have to show off" Max gave me a smile and stretched her arms out. And played a couple of notes and started singing:

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me

I'm more than a bird. I'm more than a plane

More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me

Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd...but don't be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed...but won't you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me

Up, up and away...away from me  
It's all right...you can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy or anything

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees

I had recognized the song and started singing along. That's when I spotted Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel at the entrance to my music room

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me  
Inside of me  
Inside me  
Yeah, inside me  
Inside of me

I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
I'm only a man  
Looking for a dream

I'm only a man  
In a funny red sheet  
And it's not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm

Its not easy to be me

Max ended the song and Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and I clapped wildly. Max has an angelic voice that can make even the toughest men cry.

"Max that was beautiful" Angel said

"Max your singing is just... wow" Iggy said

"Wow" was all Gazzy said. Max turned to me and asked

"What did you think Fang"

"I honestly have to say that was better than I can do on the piano" With that Max smiled and played another song while I went into the kitchen to finish lunch. After Max had played 2 more songs I came in and announced that lunch was ready. Everyone washed their hands and we said a prayer. I had made baked ziti and honestly this is the only thing that I can make better than Iggy. After everyone finished I cleant the dishes while everyone was in the music room listening to Max's beautiful melodies.

I finished cleaning the dishes and walked into the music room where Iggy had his drum sticks, Max in front of the grand piano, Gazzy with the flute, and Angel with her violin. I grabbed my guitar and walked in.

"Nice of you to join us, Fang" Max said

"Well I think it's time that we have another jam session. Don't you say Iggy" Iggy nodded "So does everyone remember the lyrics and tune to Use Somebody by Kings of Leon" Everyone nodded, Even Angel and Gazzy. We began to play one by one to make the beat sound better and more natural. When the beat started to sound like it's supposed to I started singing:

I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
painted faces, fill places I can't reach

You know that I could use somebody...  
you know that I could use somebody...

Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
countless lovers undercover of the streets

You know that I could use somebody...  
you know that I could use somebody...

Someone like you

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Off in the night, why'd you live it up, I'm off to sleep  
waging wars to shape the poet and the beat

I hope it's going to make you notice...  
I hope it's going to make you notice...

Someone like me...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Someone like me...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh someone like me... somebody...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Someone like you... somebody  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Someone like you... somebody  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Someone like you... somebody  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I've been running around, I was looking down at all I see...

We ended the song with smiles on everyone's faces, surprisingly including mine. So that is what the whole afternoon was spent playing music. Everyone playing separately, playing as a whole, singing individually,and singing as a whole.

I learned a lot about Max also. I learned that she learned how to play piano at a young age. I learned she can eat as much as me and still look hot, she can probably tie me in a fighting match, and that her father left her and her mom when she was only 2 because he had to go on a 'business trip' that is supposed to last for about 18 years.

**There you go ch.8.**

**Review and make sure you check out my latest story: My last days of being an Avian.**

**But one thing before you do or if read it:**

**it is a pretty sad story, so if you're looking for a happy story don't read 'My last days of being an Avian'**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is chapter 9 ** **hope ya like it.**

* * *

**Oh yeah and I might be coming to an end with this story maybe like 2-5 more chapters**

_Same day as the lunch_

Turns out that Max has an amazing voice. It was about 11p.m. now so I had to drive Max back home. The ride was silent the whole way. Me being the best person to strike up a conversation I said:

"So Max how's the weather" I said nervously and dumbly. But it had the effect I wanted it to have on Max, she smiled for a brief second but it vanished as fast as it got there.

"Fang, I know you aren't one to usually strike up a conversation but I'm quiet because you have a wonderful life" I looked at her like she had grown another head "You have friends that actually care about you" I was heartbroken as to why Max would be saying this "All of my friends, and I mean all of them, used me. That's why my mom was so excited" I had parked in her driveway but she still hadn't acknowledged it "She usually is never like this but when I said that someone was coming over to pick me up she was ecstatic" Max was in tears "and all the guys that I went out with used me also. They wanted to see how long it will take for me to break" Max was pouring her heart and soul to me and I have nothing to, say how pathetic. Max stopped and put her head down on her hands and cried her eyes out. She told me her deepest secrets and I have nothing to say.

"Max I think we should go inside and get you to bed". Max nodded and I opened my door. I went over to Max's side and opened her door as well. It looked like Max wasn't in the mood to walk so I had to pick her up bridal style.

I got to the front door and Max was already fast asleep, I smiled at her sleeping figure in my arms. I rang the bell and Ms. Martinez opened the door.

"Hi Mis... I mean Valencia" I quickly recovered.

"Hello Fang, is Max asleep"? Val asked

"Uhh yeah she fell asleep in my car on the way over"

"Oh okay her room is upstairs second door on the left" I smiled at Ms. Martinez and went upstairs to Max's room. I walked in and saw a white room with 'MAX' written on one wall in black paint. Some of the designs from outside resembled what was around the 'MAX'. I set Max down on her bed and moved some hair that was matted on her beautiful face, kissed her on her forehead and said:

"Max you spilled all of your secrets to me and I had nothing to tell at that time but now I do" I took a breath nervously even though I knew she was unconscious "Max, I'm the 19 year-old billionaire who's best friend is Iggy also a singer, who has a little brother named Gazzy who is an actor and plays the flute, and my little sister, Angel, who just loves you plays the violin and is an actress, and last but not least I'm the nineteen year old boy who is madly and deeply in love with you". I finally confessed. I felt a presence at the door and turned around there stood Max's mom smiling. Wow not what I expected when a mom sees a nineteen year old guy kneeling on both knees confessing his deepest secrets to her daughter and saying that he loves her. Ms. Martinez gave a nod to me and left. I knew what that meant and called Iggy.

**Sorry for the _really_ short chapter but I had to do it because all this will lead to the solution to this problem. **

_**Hint: If you want to understand the ending even more then re-read the second chapter, there should be one thing that sticks out as RED lights blinking.**_

**So anyways reviews are greatly appreciated and will give a shout out to all my reviewers at the end of the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey uhh yeah so chapter 10.**

I wasn't surprised when I woke up and found Max on her side sleeping peacefully. You might be confused so here's a flashback:

_Flashback_

_I knew what that meant and called Iggy after three rings he picked up._

"_Hey Fang uhh where are you Angel just woke up and asked where you were". Iggy asked exasperated _

"_I'm staying at Max's house tonight because she passed out. Do you think you can watch over Angel tonight"?_

"_Okay but what do I tell Angel. It looks like she's about to cry" _

"_Umm just tell her that Max's mom had a late night call and she doesn't want to leave Max alone and she asked if I can stay with her". I said in one breath_

"_Okay Fang, take care of Max, and I'm impressed you said that in one breath"_

"_Yeah yeah see ya in the morning"_

"_'kay talk to you later". I hung up my phone and lied down on the ground. I drifted off into a dreamless slumber._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at Max's sleeping figure. She stirred but soon settled down as I stood up and stretched. I looked at her wall clock and it read 8a.m. Max stirred again and instead of drifting back to sleep she opened her eyes slowly and looked at me with curious eyes.

"After you fell asleep your my told me I should stay here because it was pitch black outside" I lied quickly. Max nodded and lied back down but didn't fall asleep.

After about a half an hour Max's mom called us down to eat something before I go on my way. We stood up soundlessly and walked downstairs saying nothing. I smelt something divine from the kitchen, I followed the smell and sat down on a seat in the kitchen. Max's mom smiled at me and I smiled back remembering yesterday night

_Flashback_

_"Max you spilled all of your secrets to me and I had nothing to tell at that time but now I do" I took a breath nervously even though I knew she was unconscious "Max, I'm the 19 year-old billionaire who's best friend is Iggy also a singer, who has a little brother named Gazzy who is an actor and plays the flute, and my little sister, Angel, who just loves you plays the violin and is an actress, and last but not least I'm the nineteen year old boy who is madly and deeply in love with you". I finally confessed. I felt a presence at the door and turned around there stood Max's mom smiling. Wow not what I expected when a mom sees a nineteen year old guy kneeling on both knees confessing his deepest secrets to her daughter and saying that he loves her. Ms. Martinez gave a nod to me and left. _

_End flashback_

Max didn't notice and kept eating. We ate and Max and her mom bade me goodbye. I got into my car and drove home. Halfway there my cell rang, I picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hello"?

"Fang where are you. Where's Max." Angel practically yelled

"I'm on my way home and Max is over at her house"

"Oh okay be careful driving Fang, Bye"

"Bye Angel" I hung up and wondered 'when did Angel become such a parental unit'. I grinned and continued driving, parked in my driveway and went inside.

"Fang" Angel yelled and wrapped her little arms around my right leg

"Hey Angel" Iggy came in and said

"Hey Fang"

"Hey Igs and thanks for taking care of Angel for me" Iggy nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"Is Max okay Fang" Angel asked after I sat down on the recliner

"Yes she is Ange, she's perfectly fine" I reassured her

"Okay" Angel climbed on the recliner and sat on my lap and curled up. I turned on the TV to watch whatever was on, some cartoon. Angel got up off my lap after 20 minutes and went to the bathroom. I went into my music room and sat in the row of chairs I had set up and grabbed my guitar. I played some chords and a song popped into my head I started singing it:

**(She's a dream by Backstreet Boys)**

Shorty ain't got cable  
She don't even got a radio, way more than able  
What kinda girl should I take her for  
The perfect kind, just what I like  
exactly what I had in my mind, a dream  
She's a dream_yeah

Shorty don't know I'm on the red carpet, almost every night  
And when I'm outta town to go and do work  
I'm first class every flight  
If she takes the time to open her eyes  
she can realize that she's a dream  
cause she knows me

Shorty don't know who I am, she don't know I'm a celebrity,  
cause when I let her meet my fam, ain't nobody mention my pedigree.  
cause every time I take her out, we're always in the VIP.  
Shorty don't know who I am, but she knows me  
That's why I

make her say Ooh  
Make her say Aaah  
Make her say Uhh  
Make her say Aaahh

Shorty don't know who I am...

And I'm cool with that, if she says so  
I even got a lot to her  
And when I'm out making pesos  
Aint' nobody treat her like I do her.  
Cause I'm the one that she thinks about,  
The only one on her mind,  
She's a dream...  
cause she knows me

Shorty don't know that I'm on the stage,  
like 3 or 4 times a week  
she don't even know I've been around the world  
and all the different girls and me  
But there's just one, face that I see  
She's the only one for me  
She's a dream  
cause she knows me

Iggy had come in and also made a beat to this song with the drums.

Shorty don't know who I am, she don't know I'm a celebrity,  
cause when I let her meet my fam, ain't nobody mention my pedigree  
cause every time I take her out, we're always in the VIP  
Shorty don't know who I am but she knows me  
That's why I

make her say Ooh  
Make her say Aaah  
Make her say Uhh  
Make her say Aaahh

See, shorty don't know who I am  
That's not good for us, cause I know,  
it's not good to fuss  
And I know she loves me, for me  
and i love her, for her  
but It wouldn't work if she ever gave  
a damn 'bout who I am but she knows me

she don't know I'm a celebrity,  
cause when I let her meet my fam, ain't nobody mention my pedigree.  
cause every time I take her out, we're always in the VIP.  
Shorty don't know who I am, but she knows me

Make her say Aaah  
Make her say Uhh  
Make her say Aaah

bout me

Iggy looked at me sighed and said:

"Look man there's somethings you can keep a secret and somethings you can't keep a secret to" I was looking at him now "I know that you sang this song for Max not just because you were bored. If you really feel that way then show it too her not to a non existent person" I sighed and was about to interrupt when Iggy still went on "Look Fang I know that you and Max are meant to be together. I can tell just by the way you look at her. You aren't silent like this, this is a different kind of silence, this isn't Fang silence. If you want some advice from me then here is what I say you do: You either go to her and tell her what you feel and maybe play some music to her or just stay all coped up in this house of yours and never some out again." I was contemplating on which one to go with until Iggy said the next one. "Or you can arrange a concert announce Max's name and yada yada yada you dedicate a song to her, you sweep her off her feet, and blah blah blah. So it's your choice to make buddy but remember this which ever one you pick I'll be at any form of service to you". Iggy left with a pat on my back. Who knew Iggy can be so deep. It was obvious which one I picked. I grabbed my phone and made a few calls. I told Iggy and he smiled and said:

"I knew you'd pick the right one" I smiled and got ready for what is to come next.

**Thank you guys for reviewing guys. **

**Review**

**And does anyone have any requests for what Fang should sing to Max? I was thinking of one song that I just heard of by a friend of mine: What makes you different(makes you beautiful). This is actually a really fitting song so listen to it. But I am open to other songs that you guys might think of.**

**So if you have an idea of what Fang (maybe feat. Iggy) should sing just tell me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks guys for the reviews and if you're wondering which song I did choose you're just going to have to wait. Oh and this is a, even though I am a guy, cute chapter in my opinion. This one chapter shows how brotherly loving Fang can be to Angel**

It was 8:30 in the afternoon and I was exhausted from making calls, yeah just making calls. I flopped down on the loveseat and groaned out loud. But I knew all of this hard work will pull off when I get her to be mine. A smile was playing on my lips as I remembered how Max laughed, how she speaks so softly, just the way she is makes everyone happy, and just her. I dozed off to sleep but it wasn't a nice dream like it usually is when people had something nice to think about before they slept. My dream was a heart wrenching dream that I had never wanted to dream in my life.

_Dream_

"_Max you can't... you just can't leave now" I said out of breath_

"_I'm sorry Fang but HE is making me move back to Washington" Max said holding back tears_

"_Max even through all that you, me, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy've been through... you're just going to leave us like that"_

"_Max let's go" said a deep stern voice_

"_Just wait a moment JEB" Max spat out his name like it was poison to her tongue_

"_Max you can't can't just leave us" Angel was holding back tears she would never let fall down._

"_I'm sorry Angel but I have to go I don't have a choice" Angel ran up and grabbed Max's leg_

"_Get that little girl off your leg and let's go"! The man, who I'm presuming is Jeb, yelled at Max_

"_Angel please get off my leg" Max was already crying like I've never seen her cry before. This just provoked me more, I had never wanted to see Max cry like this, or even cry at all._

"_Max why are you leaving us"? Said a curious Gazzy_

"_Gazzy I'm leaving because well because Jeb said I have to go" Max said sniffling._

"_Max you can't just leave all of a sudden like this" said Iggy being held back by me to stop him from decking Jeb. Soon enough Iggy should be the one holding me back. The man,Jeb, grabbed Max's arm and pulled her away from us and boarded their train. I fell to my knees and and..._

_End Dream_

I woke up in a sweat and realized it was only a dream, I gulped and stood up to get a glass of water.

"Hey, Fang you okay" Iggy asked worried "heard you screaming down here"

"No I'm fine Iggy it was just a nightmare" I reassured him

"All right but I think you should get some sleep alright".

"Yeah I got it, g'night" Iggy nodded

"G'night" Iggy walked back upstairs and Angel came down as I got back on the couch.

"Fang I had a bad dream" Angel had tear-stained cheeks and she was sniffling

"You okay Angel" She curled up in my lap

"Fang can you sing me that song that you used to sing to me whenever I had a bad dream when I was really little"? I smiled that she actually remembered the song I sang to her when she used to climb in my bed crying and asked me to sing a tune for her.

"Sure Angel" I cradled Angel like a baby, like I used to do to her. Angel smiled into my chest and I started humming.

Hush, little angel, don't say a word,  
Fang's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Fang's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring turn brass,  
Fang's gonna buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Fang's gonna buy you a billy goat.

And if that billy goat don't pull,  
Fang's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

Angel was beginning to drift into a blissful sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and closed each time I said another word to the nursery rhyme.

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Fang's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark.  
Fang's gonna buy you and horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
Well you'll still be the sweetest angel in town.

Angel fell asleep in my arms, smiling into my chest. I smiled down at her, I mentally thanked Angel for bringing this song up. It not only cure her nightmares but it sometimes helped me sleep better also. I bent down and kissed Angel's forehead.

* * *

"G'night Angel" I carefully reached over and turned off the lights to go into a deep slumber.

**I was wondering how many people would go 'aww' at the end of this chapter. I know most of my girl (pause) friends would do that. **

**P.S.**

**This was not a filler chapter!**

**(hint hint nudge nudge wink wink)**

**P.S.S**

**The end is almost near, will there be bumps on Fang's way to find his true love, will she not even like him, or does Fang just give up on her and all the girls out there. If you want to find out then just review.**

**Cinnamon out peace**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah hah I knew some of you guys would go 'aww' at the end of the chapter. So maybe you'll enjoy this chapter.**

I woke up to a sleeping Angel in my arms still smiling into my chest. I mentally thanked Angel again for remembering that song. Iggy came downstairs and saw me and Angel, he smiled but it quickly vanished he tilted his head to the kitchen which only meant ' I have something to tell you. Know. But be careful to not wake Angel up. I nodded and Iggy headed to the kitchen. I carefully lifted Angel up and layed her on the couch. She stirred a little but stopped soon afterward. I kissed the top of her head and pulled a blanket around her for comfort.

"What is it Iggy" Iggy was walking around the kitchen irritated.

"Did you do anything to Max that would make her want to move away"? Iggy asked exasperated. I was confused.

"Why would you ask such a thing Iggy" I scream/whispered.

"Max just called. She said she's moving to a different state". My eyes were probably wide as dinner plates.

"Why why why would she just up and go". I asked confused

"I don't know man but she called my cell and told me to tell you, Angel, and Gazzy that she was moving to Washington". I walked over to the counter and looked at my cell. I had 5 missed calls, all from Max. I called her back but she wouldn't answer, I tried 3 more times and nothing. I decided that I should just call her house. Max's mom picked up.

"Hello" Valencia said as though she was crying

"Hello Valencia, Is Max there." I heard Valencia sniffle and let some tears fall.

"Umm Fang she's not here currently... and she probably would never be back again". Ms. Martinez was now completely in tears now.

"Ms. Martinez why is Max not there" I asked desperately.

"Jeb, her father, came in today and told me that Max had to go with him and she'll never be coming back"

"Do you have any idea as to where she would be now"?

"Umm she just left about 15 minutes ago to the train station"

"Thanks Valencia" I was about to hang up when Ms. Martinez interrupted.

"Fang don't Jeb is a dangerous man, he is a scientist, a special scientist that works with genetic mutations in animals and _humans_. Sometimes he combines them to make a mix between the two. Like he did to Ari his own son a few years back". I was curious as to what happened.

"What happened to Ari"

"He was eaten alive by Jeb's other experiments. He said he accidentally let go of his latest experiments but I know, by knowing Jeb for the man he is, he let them mutants go intentionally"

"Okay thank you Ms. Martinez, I promise by my blood that I'll get Max back" Ms. Martinez sniffled

"Thank you Fang" I hung up and got my keys to my bike. Iggy came in and asked what was wrong while I put on my leather jacket.

"Max was taken by her father, against her own will. I'm going to the train station to try to convince her dad to let her stay"

"Let me go with you then" Iggy offered

"No you can't leave the little ones here by themselves. Okay here's a list of what to do while I'm gone. 1) take care of the little kids 2) cancel the concert 3) and Don't follow me".

"Fine" Iggy grumbled and stalked away.

"Tell Angel and Gazzy, if they are wondering, that I went to organize the concert for Max 'kay"

"Yeah yeah just chase after her man" I nodded and left. I took my black Harley-Davidson XRI2100X. I revved up the bike and cruised slowly until I got to the highway. I know that the cops wouldn't stop me if I went 20 mph ahead of the speed limit. I kept riding, a determined look on my face no doubt.

"Max I'm going to find, take you home, and teach Jeb a lesson if those are the last things I do in life then I'll do it I swear by the Wolfe family blood". I mentally said while making list of what I could do to Jeb that will make him remember that he messed with a Wolfe.

**Oh who saw that coming. **

**Well I guess most of you did when I did the flashback that last chapter.**

**So anyways review and yes I know it was extremely short. **

**But you know what this is leading up to right? Right? Please say you do or you're probably like Max 'doesn't get out much'**


	13. Chapter 13

**So anyways I just put up my Christmas tree just now and now I have free time so instead of watching TV I decided that I should write another chapter. What an awesome person I am. So anyways chapter 13.

* * *

**

I was speeding down the, surprisingly empty, highway thinking 'He's not taking Max, He's not taking Max over and over in my head'. I was breathing really hard until I heard a beep behind me, looked at my side view mirror. I groaned it was Iggy. I pulled over.

"Iggy" I growled " why are you here"

"Well umm let's see When you said rule number three I found a loophole. I didn't follow you, technically, my car did"

"Fine but don't bother me on my way" Iggy nodded and rolled up his window as I got on my bike. We were five minutes away when I heard the deathly wails of a police siren. My breathing became ragged. I pulled over and the police stopped me and Iggy.

"Sirs do you know you were speeding over 30mph the speed limit". I gulped

"Umm yes sir but I have a good reason. It's-"

"I don't care licenses and registration please" He said annoyed. I groaned and went to the side pocket of my bike, but before I could Iggy grabbed my jacket sleeve.

"Fang you're not getting anything"

"But-"

"Look Mr." he looked at his name tag " Granger my friend here had just lost someone he loved. So if you can just let this slide then we will be ever grateful to you. Or you can't let him slide and I get the blame. Just please let this slide"

"Iggy don't"

"No Fang you have to catch up to Max" The police officer crumbled up the paper he was writing the paper on and shoved it in his pocket.

"Look kid I had the same thing happen to me. Her dad didn't want her to marry me so... wait never mind go and get that girl,son" I nodded and mounted my bike, Iggy got back into his car. We drove the rest of the five minutes to the train station. I jumped off my bike and ran into the station. I heard people saying

"Is that Fang Wolfe"

"Why is he here"

"Is he going to have a special concert"

But I ignored all of those and yelled Max's name. I saw a brunette with blonde hair and touched her shoulder. She turned and unfortunately it wasn't Max

"Sorry"

"No problem" She turned back around and I slumped my shoulders.

"Fang" I heard that oh so sweet voice. I turned around and Max ran into me, embracing me.

"Max, Max I can't believe it's you" Max was holding back tears.

"Maximum who is this" said a stern voice.

"None of your business" She turned to him and back to me. She puled away and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Maximum lets go" Said the stern voice.

"Fang I'm sorry but I won't be able to see you again for a long time or even... never again".

"Max you can't... you just can't leave now" I said out of breath

"I'm sorry Fang but HE is making me move back to Washington" Max said holding back tears

"Max even through all that you, me, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy've been through... you're just going to leave us like that"

"Max let's go" said Jeb

"Just wait a moment JEB" Max spat out his name like it was poison to her tongue

"Max you can't can't just leave us" Angel was holding back tears she would never let fall down.

"I'm sorry Angel but I have to go I don't have a choice" Angel ran up and grabbed Max's leg

"Get that little girl off your leg and let's go"! The man yelled at Max

"Angel please get off my leg" Max was already crying like I've never seen her cry before. This just provoked me more, I had never wanted to see Max cry like this, or even cry at all.

"Max why are you leaving us"? Said a curious Gazzy

"Gazzy I'm leaving because well because Jeb said I have to go" Max said sniffling.

"Max you can't just leave all of a sudden like this" said Iggy being held back by me to stop him from decking Jeb. Soon enough Iggy should be the one holding me back. The man,Jeb, grabbed Max's arm and pulled her away from us and boarded their train. I fell to my knees and did something I haven't done in a while... I cried. I cried that Max left, I cried that I probably won't be able to see Max again, I cried because she told me her deepest secrets and I told her nothing.

"Fang let's go" Said Iggy

"No I don't want to leave"

"Fang can we please go home" Angel asked. After 10 minutes of contemplating I nodded. We got outside and reporters were swarming the place.

"Fang why are you crying"?

"Fang who was that girl"?

"Fang why are you at the train station"? All these questions were irritating I told Iggy and the kids to go on and get to the car I'll be there in a second.

"Fang are you ready to answer some questions".

"Yes yes I am. But I have one question for you reporters" I grabbed some reporter from the crowd and said "Do you know this man"? They nodded and I continued "Well how would you feel if I did this" I pulled my fist back and punched him rapidly. The reporters gasped while others inched away from me

"so if you want this to happen to you then stay if you don't then get away from me.. NOW" They all ran back to their vans. I walked back to the car and Iggy was there

"Umm Fang your bike is in the bike and you know since you did that you will be all over the news and you will be known as the bad guy now right" I nodded and got in the car. Iggy drove the way home. I kept talking to myself the whole way home.

'why didn't I at least punch him'

'why did I let Max go so easily'

'why'

'why'

'why'

Angel tapped my shoulder

"Fang are you okay, you keep talking to yourself" I fake smiled back at her

"Don't worry Ange I'm okay" I lied Angel gave me a 'I know you're lying but I'll let it slide for now' look. The rest of the ride was silent because I didn't talk to myself. I went into my house and layed down on the couch. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel didn't even bother talking to me because they knew I wouldn't answer. I fell asleep after 3 hours of thinking on what I should have done and half of that time I cried more then from when I was a baby.

* * *

**So anyways I noticed something ironic about this chapter:**

**this is chapter 13 which is an unlucky number.**

**This is Fang's unlucky day.**

**And no I didn't do this on purpose just a coincidence.**

**Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**SO this is like what my fourth chapter today. Man I'm on fire. My tree is finished but the train going around it still needs some fixing in it but no prob.

* * *

**

When I woke up I had only one idea in my mind: call Ms. Martinez. I dialed her house and she picked up right away.

"Hello"

"Hi Ms. Martinez umm I'm so so sorry to say this but I couldn't get Max to come back and by the looks of it Jeb" I said his name as though poison to my tongue "did take her forcefully. But don't worry I promise you Ms. Martinez that I will get your daughter back".

"Fang, thank you for the effort but please don't waste your time, I know my Max is a strong person". Valencia was holding back tears by the sound of all the cackle in her voice.

"Valencia but-"

"Don't worry about it Fang I'll do what I can, but I promise you Fang I'll ring you up first if I get something".

"Thank you Valencia" I said trying to warm up this conversation.

"Alright bye Fang"

"Bye Val" I hung up the phone. I got up and went to the music room. I sat in front of my keyboard and played a tune that I liked, this led to other notes and some lyrics. I started plucking words out of my head and wrote it on a piece of paper. I cracked my knuckles and started to play the tune to it. I started singing to it:

**(AN: Here without you by 3 doors down)**

A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face

A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

Iggy came in and looked at the music sheet. He walked to his drums and started to put a beat to the song that I liked. I don't mind that sometimes Iggy comes in and adds beats to some of my songs, it makes it sound better.

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rolling  
as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

"You know what Fang you're making me into a blonde Dr. Phil" I shrugged and he continued "You know Fang I've done this twice for you already. Even though the first one was meddled with. So Fang You know what state she's in so that makes it 49 states easier to find her. If you really love her then go to Washington win her heart, and maybe teach Jeb a lesson or two". I just stared up at him trying to digest what he was saying. "Okay Fang I'll give you three options one: Stay here and be a miserable person while the one you love is probably being used as an experiment". I shivered but Iggy didn't seem to notice. "Two: go to Washington and win her heart. Or three: stay here and your face gets to meet my fist every second of your miserable life" I took a deep breath in.

"But Igs what about Angel"

"Fang I'll take care of them, pack for about a week, I guarantee that you will find her in that time span". I was about to interject when Iggy continued "And I'm not going to lie to my best friend's little sister or my little brother got that" I nodded and went upstairs to pack. Angel came into my room

"Fang please be safe and remember to get Max back and teach Jeb a lesson about stealing people 'kay" Angel said determined.

"You got that kiddo" She ran up and I bent down to hug her.

"Fang get Max back" Gazzy said as he entered my room

"You got it little trooper" I ruffled Gazzy's blonde hair and exited my room.

"Good luck man" Iggy said as I went out the house.

"Thanks Igs" I opened my garage and got onto my bike. I didn't want to take a train because of all the publicity it would attract so I'll stay on the down low and find Max. I rode off and began my seven day journey to Washington. This is going to be one hectic week.

* * *

**So yes I just extended the end for this story but review please**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys but I think that I'll put the whole investigation for Max in one chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Luckily I Iggy's aunt, Mary Griffiths, lives in Washington so I can stay with her. It took lots of begging but she finally agreed when I told her the reason. She's a big sucker for romance novels and she had always wanted something like that happen in her life. I'm on day two on my search for Max. Well it did take a day to get here.

"Bye Mary" I grumbled as she was leaving

"Bye Fang and good luck finding Max today"

"Thanks Mary" She left and as soon as I heard her car rear out of the driveway I sprang up and got everything I needed to find Max. I first found my trench coat and scarf. The same ones that I wore to WaWa that one day. I got out my phone,wallet, iPod, and earphones. I plugged the earphones in and jammed them in my ear. Day two of my search for Max starts. Since Ms. Martinez told me that Jeb is a genetic-psychopath-that-will-turn-his-own-son-into-a-werewolf-thingy-freak-and-kill-him-later-on-sicko. So I searched up warehouses around this area. About an hour in I got a call.

"Hello"

"Hi Fang this is Valencia, I know that you went to Washington"

"Iggy told you didn't he"

"Yes he did but I have much more major subjects at hand"

"Okay let's hear them"

"Well since I know that you are in Pasco" I was going to say something when she kept going on "Iggy told me. I just had a call from my protection agency and they say that she should be in Kennewick. Which is about 10 miles away** (AN: Yes I just guessed because I don't want to search for it). **She is being held in a facility called 'Institute for the gifted' but it closed down years ago"

"Thank you Ms. Martinez call me if you have any other information"

"Wait Fang remember this that Jeb is a dangerous man"

"Thank you Ms. Martinez I'll heed your warnings. Bye"

"Bye Fang". I hung up and called Mary to let her know that I won't be home till late. She said okay and got all my needed items. I found the keys to my bike and went outside. I gush of cold air splashed in my face and for the first time in days I felt relaxed. But the feeling soon went out as I remembered the situation at hand. I got on my bike and revved up the engine and drove off to Kennewick.

I got there in 20 minutes. 10 more minutes to find the institute. Unfortunately it had high windows and it would look odd to why someone would be looking through high windows in the mid-morning. So I scouted the area until I heard two voices.

"Yeah well she's my daughter so I get to implant the cells in her" Jeb that sick man.

"Yeah well I was the one who brought up the idea of putting bird genes in her" Said the other voice.

"Please Henry, I think I'm more than capable of doing this than you, I did plant genes into my son, his three friends, and two of their little sisters"

"Please Jeb, I have done my three sons, two daughters, and nephew".

"Henry you do know that you counted six like I have correct"

"Okay Jeb what about this you take right and I take left, deal" Henry offered

"That sounds good" They shook hands and I was seething with anger. I was NOT going to let them have one more in their lists. It took all my willpower to not jump up and bash their skulls together.

They walked away and I tried opening the doors but by the sounds of it they locked and they locked it good. I walked away when I couldn't find any other entrances. I found a small restaurant and got a table so I can plan my next step of operation.

"Would you like anything to drink sir" said a blond blue-eyed waitress.

"Uhh yeah can I get a glass of water" She scribbled something down and walked away. I kept thinking about what to do when she came back.

"Here you go" She gave me a flirtatious smile but I ignored it. She saw that and her smile dropped. She put my glass down and walked away. I picked up my glass to take a sip until I saw a piece of paper on the bottom it read:

'Names Brigid Dwyer

number 555-3579

call me and we can go do something together'

I knew she was gazing the back of my head. So to be polite I lifted it up until she can see it and put it in my pocket, even though I'll never call her. I finished my plan and looked at my watch. It read 5:42 so I got up, payed, and left a tip. I walked around the institute remembering my plan and how to put it in action. I smiled deviously as I remembered the whole plan and was going to put it in action as soon as it hits 8:00.

**So I know that this chapter was a bit boring but it was necessary.**

**So anyways review.**

**And sorry for this but I don't think this story will have a Christmas special. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 The Billionaire's Secret.**

I circled the building again, listening intently to the sounds coming from the building. After about thirty minutes of circling the building the sun started setting and I checked my watch. It read

7:48, I smiled deviously and went through the plan over again. It was a fairly simple plan.

First, I would go in and be the sneaky and slick self I am.

Second, I will find Max.

Thirdly, I will break her out and bash any skulls if need be. Simple plan right.

I ran quietly to the side of the building and started climbing, gripping onto the jutted ends of the bricks. I climbed brick after brick until I heard a voice. So I layed my body against the cold bricks tightly and listened in.

"Are the Erasers ready" Jeb asked. I thought to myself 'what are erasers. If they are as threatening as they sound than this fight must be easy'.

"Yes sir all the Erasers are ready"

"Good good Mr. Chu"

"Is number 13-1-24-9-13-21-13 ready to be tampered with"

"Yes she is, we had already neutralized her" I could practically feel the radiating triumph glowing off of Jeb

"Well then shall we get started" I heard foot steps descending down stairs and I kept going until I couldn't hear another step from their shoes. I heard something growl as I reached the rooftop. I poked my head up and saw three huge clad figures on the roof. They could have been eight feet tall and weighed about 350 pounds each! They were hairy and had claws. But they also had some looks of a human, like their facial structure, they had the facial structure of a human. Luckily they haven't noticed me yet.

There was a loud whistle and the wolf things turned their heads to the stairs and walked over to it. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding and crawled the rest of the way there. I just hope I don't have to go up against any of those... things. Evil scientists I can deal with but eight foot tall clawed things I can't. I sneaked through the rooftops to the stairs with as much silence that I could. This was the top floor so I expected nothing to be here, but boy was I wrong. There were creatures so many creatures with weird things to their body. One looked like the things outside but more human than wolf. Another had the head of an enlarged iguana and the body of a human. I felt sorry for them I wanted to break them out but I had to look for Max.

I was pretty sure I was lost until I heard soft sobs coming from a room. It wasn't curiosity that pulled me toward that room but something, something more like fate. I pushed the metal door open further and what I saw mad me sick to the bone. I saw a mocha-skinned girl on her knees, bloody. But I noticed her quicker than I noticed the blood. She was the girl from WaWa.

"Wha wha who are you I already had my training" Training? Is this what they call training.

"Don't worry Nudge I'm not here to hurt you. I want you to help me" I said calmly

"Nicholas Griffiths"?

"Yes and no. Maybe if you saw me in the light you would recognize me" I stepped into the light and she gasped.

"Fang Wolfe! But why are you here"

"I'm here to help a friend of mine and a friend of yours"

"You mean Max. Don't you"? How does she know. I was flabbergasted**(AN: this is still such a funny word) "**I saw her being pulled in by Whitecoats" I was still confused " Whitecoats are the people who put these on me". She stood up and what I saw almost made me faint. On her back were a pair of tawny wings. I just stared in wonderment and awe. "I'm now 2 percent bird and 98 percent human" She shrugged and tried standing up but the cage was to small for her. I recovered from her wings and found a crowbar in a closet to my left. I struck the cage, well more of a dog crate, again and again. But still nothing.

"Come on Fang I thought you were stronger than that"

"I'm trying as hard as I can" I said in-between strikes. I finally felt something give way and looked to where I had hit. There was a hole in two of the bars. I used the end of the crowbar and pulled until the bars were stretched far enough for her to squeeze out. She did so with unimaginable grace. We got out of the room and ran for two minutes until she stopped suddenly.

"Uhh Nudge why did you stop"

"SHHH I think I'm hearing something to your left" I looked to my left and saw nothing.

"Nudge there's nothing there" I said loudly. Then I started heard pounding on hard steel. Nudge turned to me

"RUN" I was confused as to why she would tell me to run

"But why"

"Erasers" I laughed at that name

"Erasers? Are you serious erasers if they're tough as tough as they sound then they can't be that bad"

"Okay then if you think so ready your crowbar"

"Why would I-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw those things that were on the roof rushing toward us. "Wah wah what the. That's an ERASER"

"Yup now get ready to fight" I didn't even get a chance to reply when Nudge ran forward with unimaginable speed. She jumped and high kicked one in the temple. There were three of them if I remembered correctly, but there were two fighting Nudge so where's the other one. I looked around and held the crowbar like it was my life and I spotted the eraser right behind Nudge and the other two keeping his eyes on me. It snarled and tackled me down to the ground. The crowbar fell out of my hands and the eraser laugh-howled.

"You think you can beat me human" The thing spat out. "Since we are now opponents you should know my-" I didn't let him finish as I sent a fist flying to his jaw. It's jaw snapped and I was satisfied. I quickly thanked my parents for making me take those kick-boxing classes on weekends. He jumped off me and I stood up quickly. I looked over my shoulder and Nudge had one of the erasers in a headlock while the other one was on the floor.

"Oww that one really hurt human" I didn't even say anything as I rushed at him and he laughed. He started running to me but I stopped mid way and stood there as it kept going. When he was a few feet away from me I jumped, landed on his shoulders with my arms around his neck, putting him in a headlock.

"You think you can do that so eas-" But before he can answer I flipped him on his stomach and I heard a crack, his ribs most likely. He got back up but I sent a fist to his nose and he fell back down. I got on his back and snapped his neck. I got off him and looked over at Nudge who was punching the eraser with lightning fast fists. I came over as she finished putting him to an end.

"You fight pretty good, for a full human"

"Thanks. But you have to give yourself some props you have lightning fast fists" She smiled

"Thanks Fang. It feels great to hear that out of a famous person's mouth"

"No prob. Now let's go" She nodded and we started running again". We traveled down fifteen flights of stairs.

"Okay we should be coming upon a door in about two minutes. And I'm surprised by your endurance Fang. Usually humans would have fallen now".

"Well I did football and basketball in high school" She nodded

"So anyways now we should come upon a door leading to the basement". We entered the door and went down the steps but stopped midway when we heard someone talk.

"Do you really think that you have come this far unharmed except by the three erasers on the top floor"? Said Jeb in a booming voice. We stayed quiet until he spoke again " Number 14-21-4-7-5 and Fang Wolfe come down and join me, Mr. Chu, and number 13-1-24-9-13-21-13 for something to drink". We stayed there until he started talking again "Fine fine if you don't want to come down I'll just make you come down. Erasers come out, bring them over here" With that hundreds of Erasers flooded the stairs and hallway. Nudge and I started fighting them off with punches and kicks but nothing was fazing them there were to many. That was when everything went black and every part of my body ached. Man how much I wished I had taken the offer for the drink.

**So so who like.**

**Review.**

**And I started wondering since one of my friends write stories and gives them to my teachers does she get secretly extra credit? I am goin to find this out. **

**And I wish it snows again I miss the cold snow hitting my face, it feels so relaxing. **

**If at least one person gets the secret code that I put in then I will put a Christmas special in just for you guys. And yes it is pretty simple code**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chocogirl no she doesn't. If you think that Nudge told her she didn't because Nudge thought Fang was Nicholas, and Nudge never bothered telling Max anything about famous people because she knows Max will just ignore her so she doesn't even try. Hope that clears up the confusion. **

**Thank you for some smart people in this world. I say this because I wrote a secret message to one of my friends saying 'if you know what these numbers mean then write it back in another note' so he just put in normal writing 'IDK'**

**Yeah I think I have some weird friends but that's what makes them my friends.**

**I also changed the rating.**

* * *

I woke up with a splitting headache, tried to rub my eyes but I was strapped to a chair. I tried to see where I was until I noticed that it was pitch-black where I was. I heard footsteps to my right but nothing was there. Then footsteps to my left, I turned still nothing. Then I heard footsteps right in front of me, still nothing. I tried saying who and what they were but my mouth was also covered. I growled at the noises but later relaxed remembering what my parents used to say

'be calm and you can accomplish anything'. I held up to that advice and let my body fall back into the chair. I waited until. I waited until I heard more noises but all I could hear were muffled groans of exhaustion. I heard another step to my right, but instead of seeing nothing I saw a foot, and not just a regular human foot but a pawed foot and all I could think about was 'I'm surrounded by Erasers'. But my thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice.

"Yes Fang, you are surrounded by Erasers" Jeb said in front of me. Someone turned on the light and I was blinded for a split-second but that was enough for Jeb to kick my chair and made me fall back. I groaned because my head hit the cold granite floor.

"Why so down Fang? We're going to give you a power a special power" Jeb raised both of his arms like he was the king. He laughed manically "We will give you a power so you will survive the apocalypse" His face turned darker. "Like what we have done to Max" I breathed harder. "You want to see her don't you Fangy boy. Of course you do Fang,the teenaged billionaire, wants to see my useless daughter getting bird genes injected into her body don't you" This had got me over the edge. I tried screaming and kicking but I was still restricted by the rope. "Fangy I wouldn't do that if I were you, you'd get rope burns". I tried the best I could to growl at him but it came out more of a whimper. Jeb laughed and walked away. I followed his line to where he was walking and what I saw ahead boiled my blood and raised my adrenaline. Max was there looking at me with pleading eyes. She was there getting tortured while I'm here not doing anything to help her out.

I heard noise behind me and tried my best to move my chair to face at where the noise was. There was Nudge trying to get out of the ropes. She caught my eye and I shook my head. She let a tear slide down her cheek and and she nodded. I went over in my mind ways to get out of situations like this but I couldn't remember anything on how to get free from eight foot tall wolf-things and evil scientists that will probably want to probe me or something. Jeb laughed.

"Fang remember I can read your mind. There is no way of escaping my Erasers and my other Whitecoats". The rope around my mouth became looser and I let out a full growl at Jeb. "O I'm so scared a boy named Fang will attack me, he will bite me and suck all the blood out of me". He pretended to act like he was getting bitten by a vampire. I growled again and turned away, I didn't want to see Max get probed. Jeb probably heard this from my mind and laughed

"Erasers hold him and make him watch me put the bird genes into Max" My eyes widened and a pair of burly Erasers went over to me laughing maniacally. They hoisted me up and held my eyes open. I struggled and struggled but nothing seemed to faze the Erasers. One of the Erasers were annoyed with me so he punched my back but he didn't aim correctly and cut the rope slightly. I smiled but diminished the idea because Jeb will notice. I turned over to Jeb but it looks like he was too busy on his 'instruments' to worry about me. I waited until both Erasers weren't looking at me and untied the knots holding my hands, but kept my hands to the chair. I waited again until they both weren't looking at me, luckily Jeb had excited the room, and flipped my body and chair backwards so I was out of the way when I bashed both their skulls together. They were both dazed at what happened that they couldn't react to what I just did and I bashed their skulls together.

But not all good moments last I didn't think this plan through and landed on my knees as the Erasers fell down wordlessly. Surprisingly none of the other Erasers noticed the little fight that just happened. I quickly untied my knot and jogged quietly over to Max. I got there and instead of Max there was someone else. Someone who looked exactly like Max but I didn't feel the warmth that I feel when I'm usually with Max. The imposter stood up and I noticed that she had many different details to her face and body that only someone close to her would recognize. I stepped away and she just smiled. I looked through the window and what ... who I saw was the real reason I was here... Max was there, the actual her being hauled away. I turned to the imposter

"Who are you" I said with poison dripping off my tongue.

"I'm not relevant to you but I might as well tell you so you know the name of the person who will kill you. I am Max Martinez's clone Max II". I heard a lock to my left, which was the door. My eyes widened and I turned back to Max.

"What do you mean by 'person who will kill me'"? I said trying to stall time.

"I mean this" she picked up a large knife and spun it in her hand. "You are trapped In this room with me, one hundred Erasers, and Omega"

"Wait who's Omega" But my question was answered with a guy about a year older than me dropped down from the ceiling.

"I'm Omega" He said trying to fix his pale brown hair out of his silvery blue eyes. I growled at him. He smiled. "Well don't we have a childish guy here today". He jumped from where he was standing to about 5 feet away from where nudge was still struggling. "Max II why don't we make this fight a bit fair". He took a knife and cut Nudge's ropes. She rolled her neck and cracked her knuckles. Omega moved back to where he was at first and I moved back as the Erasers moved up to where Omega and Max II were standing. When all the Erasers stood in place Omega laughed a maniacal laugh and raised his arms.

"Today we will shed blood of not only one but" The Erasers cheered. "I take Fangy boy here" he pointed to me and I knew that in that one moment that I was going to die

* * *

**Who saw that coming huh...**

**Who's ready for an epic fight between super-human and human. **

**Well if you are then get ready and get your fingers typing if you know what I'm saying.**

**_cough_*that means Review*_cough_**

**Anyways U and A**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm just gonna get right to it **

**ch.18

* * *

**

Omega rushed at me and I tried to dodge but he was to fast. He hit me in my stomach and he chuckled.

"Had enough yet Fang" He gripped my neck and choked me. "Come on Fang, I expected more from you. After all you do love Max. Right? Well would you still love her if she had huge wings plastered on her back?"

I couldn't breath and I started feeling the color drain from my face. I heard something crash and saw a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair as I fell to my knees sucking in breath after breath of gracious air. I stood back up and I couldn't see anything. Someone grabbed me by the collar and suspected it to be Omega so I swung my right hand up and connected with something … feathery.

"Oww Fang you hit my wing" Iggy? Why is he here.

"Iggy why are you here. I told you to stay home and watch over Angel. WHERES ANGEL"

"Fang all will be explained later and Angel is with Gazzy on the roof. They should be safe there". He turned to face and that was when I noticed is albatross colored wings.

"Wah wah are those and how haven't I seen them before"

"Fang I was sent to protect you"

"Protect me..."

"Fang! All will be explained later just go and fight" Iggy pushed off the ground and flew over the fight and landed in the middle where Nudge was. I recovered and went around the perimeter of the room in search of a weapon.

"Fang" I turned and there was Omega with a murderous look on his face.

"Omega lets get on with it. I have someone to save" Omega huffed and ran toward me with amazing speed. But from that few minutes of fighting him before I noticed that he has slow reactions so I just stood there until he was a 20 feet from me. I knew that I only had a few seconds to react. I jumped and landed on Omega's shoulders. I had to act fast so I bent down balancing and punched him in the jaw twice. He threw me off but luckily I landed on my feet.

"Oh no Fang those moves are dirty moves" He gave me a murderous smile and went to the operation table. "You know this would be so much easier if I had a weapon" He picked up a knife and spun it in his hands "Oh yes this will do". He charged again but before he could even get close to me Iggy talked him down.

"Oh no you're not, no weapons in a fist fight" Omega tossed the knife at Iggy but he dodged it. "You can't get me that easily. Fang he's all yours" Iggy jumped off of him and helped Nudge. I ran up to him and he charged at me. We were ten feet apart then I went on me knees and skid across the floor. Omega kept running and I tripped him onto the floor, sent an uppercut to his jaw and felt it crack. This satisfied

me and I kept pummeling his face. He threw me off of him

"Fang you can't beat me. I am invincible. Not even the strongest mutant can destroy me" He dissolved into the surroundings. I knew this wasn't over just yet. I saw the door opening and closing. Omega reappeared outside those doors smiling at me. Max II saw this and she also dissolved into the fight. She reappeared outside the room and started running to her left.

I looked into the battlefield and saw blood and dead bodies. Iggy and Nudge were back to back fighting off many Erasers at a time. At estimate I say there were about 20 more Erasers. Iggy and Nudge had all of them so I decided I should help them I rushed in and grabbed a metal bar that one of the Erasers were holding as a weapon and swung. It hit an Eraser at the back and it howled with pain. It turned and casted me a murderous look. It swung its arm but I dodged it. I was about 30 feet from it now so I ran and slid down to knock it off its feet. It worked. It fell with an 'Offf' I gripped the Erasers head and snapped it before It can get back up. I ran back and Iggy and Nudge were getting closed into. I swung the bar and it hit two Erasers. They turned and ran to me.

One hit me in the chest and the other hit me on the side of my head. It hurt as hell but Max was on my mind I couldn't let her down. I swung the bar and it hit one in the chest. I swung rapidly until it got on its knees and I struck its temple. It fell and I was satisfied. The other one tackled me from behind. It gripped my throat and lifted me up. He howled and I took this opportunity to strike. I lifted my leg and kicked his chest with all the might I had. He let me go and I rushed up to him as I regained my balance. I jumped and my fist made contact to nose. I felt the red fluid rush out as I jumped back off of it. It regained his balance and rushed toward me. I cracked my knuckles and slid so that I was on the side of it. It jumped at me but I rolled out of its way. This provoked it, so I stood and charged him. I grabbed the bar that fell out of my hands as I was running. I swung and it connected with temple. It fell and that was the end of it. I looked over my shoulder and Iggy and Nudge were finishing off their last ones. Iggy turned to me and I walked up to him.

"Explain. Now"

"Okay well do you remember when those gangs attacked you when you were twelve years old". I nodded. "Well you know how the day after I showed up" I nodded again. "Well the government wanted me to protect you so they sent me" I nodded "Yeah that's all"

"Okay then, Iggy where's Angel"

"Oh she's perfectly safe with Gazzy"

"Wait do you mean that Gazzy is a bird kid like you"

"Yup" I nodded and sat down on the examination table. That was when Gazzy came in all bloody and scared for his life.

"Fang Fang Fang I am so sorry there were to many of them I couldn't save Angel. They took her before I can do anything. There were to many. Way to many for me to fight off".

"Wait wait Gazzy hold up say that all again but slower" I said alarmed. Gazzy sniffled.

"Fang, I'm sorry there were so many Erasers and Whitecoats. I couldn't even get in a single punch before they held me down and attacked me. When I woke up from passing out. Angel wasn't there. I searched I searched everywhere Fang but she just wasn't there" Gazzy cried.

"Gazzy It's okay we just need to find her and kick some major butt" I said holding back tears and trying to sound brave but failing epically at it.

We walked around the room to find an exit. Iggy tried punching the glass on the door but it was impossible to break. We walked around but couldn't find anything.

"Wait guys this piece of floor seems so much hollower than the others" Nudge said after 20 minutes of nothing.

"Really let me see" I mover to where she was and it was hollower. "Okay Iggy can you punch a hole trough this spot right here" Iggy nodded and walked over. He got down on one knee and punched the square twice. The piece of wood fell 8 feet and I was satisfied.

"Okay guys I will go down first" Everyone nodded and I hopped down. What I saw wanted me to scream out in jubilee. Everyone else hopped down and they stopped as they saw what it was. There were weapons of every kind guns, blades, shurikens, staffs, boomerangs, spears, and knives. I turned to my group of avians excluding me. Everyone was smiling and rubbing their hands together.

"This will be good. Very good" I gave them a devious smile and started picking my weapons of choice.

* * *

**So what do you think will happen to both Max and Angel now.**

**So if you want to know then REVIEW.**

**U and A **


	19. Chapter 19

**I was just bored at home and just decided I'll type something up.**

**ch.19

* * *

**

I grabbed an assortment of knives and shurikens. I also grabbed a broadsword .What can I say I love sharp things. Iggy grabbed a pistol and brass knuckles. Nudge grabbed some knives and Gazzy grabbed a spear and a small hand scythe. **(AN: Thank you '****I heart manga 89'**** for the scythe idea) **There was a tunnel leading somewhere in the room we fell into.

"Okay guys we should take a left" Iggy waited a moment "here" We turned left and continued onward. We walked for so long and then we saw light.

"Okay guys be careful. Have your weapons ready all the time" I said and everyone nodded. We walked and I gripped my knives harshly.

"Fang chill" Iggy advised me and I relaxed my knuckles.

"Thanks Iggy" I heard rumbling to my left and turned. There were Erasers clawing their way over here with blood lust in their eyes.

"Get ready" Iggy said as he slipped on his brass knuckles. I readied my knives. The first Eraser leaped on Iggy, but he deflected his body with his forearm. Nudge and Gazzy ran up to get into the fight. I ran up and jumped on an Erasers back and sliced at its neck but missed as it threw me off of its back.

"You killed many of us. Now I'll kill you and avenge my brethren" The Eraser snarled at me as he pinned me down. He tightened his grip around my neck. I kicked up at its back and connected. It howled and let go of me. I took this moment to my advantage. I ran up and slashed at its belly but still barely made a scratch. These Erasers seem stronger than the first ones. I put the knives back in its pouch as the Eraser regained its balance. I unsheathed my blade and rushed at the Eraser. It roared and lunged at me. I dodge rolled and sliced its back quickly. This attack went through. It howled as it fell on his belly not breathing another breath.

I sheathed my blade and walked over to Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy who had just finished their Erasers. Surprisingly I wasn't out of breath.

"Wow Fang I didn't know you can fight that good" Iggy said impressed

"Yeah Fang that was cool" Gazzy also said with the same emotion Iggy had.

"Thanks now... let's go fin Max and Angel". They nodded and ran off. We ascended 4 staircases until we heard talking.

"Dylan, go Find Fang, number 9-7-7-25, number 14-21-4-7-5, and number 7-1-26-26-25, and terminate them". Jeb said

"Okay Jeb but what do I get out of it" A man said, I'm guessing Dylan.

"You will get to keep your life and I won't kill you personally" Jeb growled at him.

"Fine fine" Dylan chuckled "You gotta chill Jeb. I will find them and kill them okay".

"Go. Now" Dylan went up the stairs with Jeb. Everyone turned to me

"Who do you think that was" Nudge asked

"Probably a mercenary exterminator for this facility" Iggy informed us.

"Alright so we have to be careful" I said. Everyone nodded and we ascended the stairs again. We were uninterrupted as we ascended the next 5 floors to an supposedly empty room.

"Okay guys rest up here. We have three more floors and they probably have high security". I said as they sat down on the procedure tables and floor. Everyone was checking their weapons so I decided I had to check mine.

I found a white cloth over a crate and sat on it. I heard a muffled scream as I sat down. I bolted right back up and called everyone over.

"What is it Fang" Nudge asked

"I think that something is under this crate". I said exasperated

"Are you serious Fang you called us over just to look at a crate" Iggy said. He walked away. There was another muffled scream and he stopped in place. "What was that" We looked at the crate for a while. We nodded to each other and I turned over the white cloth. There was what I had never wanted to ever see. There sat Angel crying her eyes out with tear stained cheeks, tied up tightly in ropes and inches of duct tape on her mouth. Angel sent me pleading eyes. I bent down and unlatched the cage. I picked up Angel and ripped off the duct tape carefully. There were holes on the back of her shirt but I didn't care. As long as they didn't hurt her.

"Angel are you okay" I asked. Angel sniffled and shook her head 'no'. "What did they do to you" Angel turned and pointed to the holes. "You mean they cut holes in your shirt" Angel shook her head

"No Fang" She turned back and faced me. "They did this to me" What happened next made me want to rip all the throats of the people who did this to her. She spread out her nine foot pure white wings. My eyes widened.

"Fang, I'm an avian hybrid"

* * *

**So who likes this chapter. I know it's not one of my best chapters. But reviews are still greatly appreciated. Yes I know this is an extremely short chapter but like I have said before it is also extremely necessary to have some of these short chapters**

** U and A**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yeah (), no need to think that those comments are critical or displeasing. Comments like those just make me a better author. Knowing what I have to improve at. So no need to think that those comments are critical. Yet you are also right, a _normal_ human wouldn't be able to lift one and also swing one efficiently. But you have to read on to know why he _can _lift it.**

* * *

"Angel you mean that those Whitecoats did this to you" I said with poison dripping off of my tongue.

"Yes Fang and I can also do this" I wondered what she meant. "Fang I should have done this earlier but I wasn't sure if it was you" I looked down at Angel but she wasn't moving her mouth.

"Wait wait you can send thoughts in my mind _and_ read my mind" Angel faintly smiled at me

"Yup" she said popping the 'p'. "And Fang I heard them talking about you". This caught my attention.

"Go on Angel".

"Well they said that you where 'the' one. I don't know what that means but it sounds important. So they kept talking but I couldn't remember anything except a few words" I nodded encouraging her to continue. "Well they said Fang...descendent...careful...is...alpha. That's all I remember".

"Thanks Angel, but what do those words mean". I asked aloud.

"Well maybe if you put words in between them" Nudge said hopefully

"It's worth a shot. Iggy lock and barricade the door" Iggy did as I told him and came back.

"Okay what about ' Fang is a descendent of an important group and is to be careful with. Maybe he is an Alpha'." Iggy offered

"No that doesn't sound right" Angel said

"Okay then what about Fang is a descendent of a powerful force and to be careful with. He is from the group Alpha'" Nudge offered

"No that still doesn't sound right"

"Maybe it's 'Fang Wolfe is a descendent from a dangerous group and is to be careful with. He is an alpha'" Gazzy offered

"No it's getting closer but not hitting the nail in the head".

"Angel you said that you only remembered parts of it right" She nodded "Well maybe Angel doesn't have the words she said in the correct order. Okay try this Angel ' Fang is the descendent of the clan Alpha and he is to be careful with'. Does that sound correct"

"Yes yes it does Fang. They were standing in front of my cage and talking about how you are a descendant and that you hold extreme gifts and talents. You are the legacy of the alpha". Everyone turned to me in admiration.

"Wait wait wait how am I supposed to be a descendant of the Alphas"

"Yet you are Fang" said a voice that wasn't in this conversation

"Jeb, show yourself"

"That I cannot. You see I am not In this room, in fact I am not even in this state" I snarled

"If you are not here where are you"

"Do you think that I will actually tell you of all people" I heard an announcer in the background

"Now landing in Germany. Heading to Itex corporations now" Jeb growled

"Must you say that now"

"So you are in Germany"

"Fine you know now but you will not even live to see Itex corporation building and eventually taking over the world for the better".

"Why do you say so" I asked to the air

"I say so because my mutants will take you down" At the last word mutants of all shapes and sizes vaporized into the room. "I guess this is farewell Fang, number 9-7-7-25, number 14-21-4-7-5, and number 7-1-26-26-25 . Hope you enjoy your last moments and don't worry Fang I'll keep your beloved Max safe" My blood boiled with anger and I started feeling something in my body. A surge of lightning, fire, and water coursed through my very being. Electrifying, burning, and cooling me. That was when I started feeling something … sprouting out of my back. I turned to Iggy, Gazzy , Nudge, and Angel.

"This will be fun" I said as I spread my obsidian wings to its max and flew over the hordes of mutants. The power of Alpha surged through my body. This will be a fun fight.

* * *

**So Yeah () do you understand as to why Fang can lift a broadsword now. **

**Epic fight is going to happen between... never mind review to read an epic battle.**

** U and A**

**P.S.**

**like I said in the beginning if you have anything to say that is negative, post it and I will not take it personally, It'll just make me a better author**

**P.S.S.**

**yes I know this was an EXTREMELY short chapter, please excuse the length of the chapters.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cripple X the alpha thing was for foreshadowing reasons.**

**Ballerinagurl22 sorry if I got you confused.**

**And Baby-Rosalita yes he was always but he had never tapped into his power until Max and Angel were in grave danger. Also that's why in my summary I wrote 'something sparks inside of Fang ****that he has never felt**** '.**

**I also might not be updating tomorrow. Got a placement test to take for high school.**

* * *

I flew over the crowds feeling as though I had my wings since birth. I landed on a crab things back and cracked its shell with a punch to its top shell. I felt something ooze out as my hand delved into it. I jumped off and landed on both my feet.

"So so Fangy boy is an Alpha" Said a poisonous voice.

"Omega why are you here"

"Well Fang you don't think that I would give up that easily would you"

"But why me. Why fight me"?

"Because I had my suspicions that you were an Alpha..."

"What do you mean" I interrupted

"I mean since that you are an Alpha. I'm Omega that means we are destined to destroy one another".

"Wait so I get no fun" said a familiar voice behind me

"Dylan, this is my fight" Omega said as though he wants to fight Dylan more than me

"Well you said you destroy one another. That doesn't mean you can't have help" Dylan said. I just stood there trying to find out weak spots to Dylan.

"Fine" Omega turned back to me "But Fangy boy no weapons in a fist fight" He said pointing to my blades and shurikens.

"Fine" I unlatched my pouch hold my knives and shurikens.

"Your broadsword to Fang" I unlatched my sheath and layed it on the ground. "That's better Fang". With that he ran up to me while Dylan circled me. I was quickly trying to find ways to use techniques between two psychos. Dylan jumped over me and tackled down my back.

"Come on Fang. You're an Alpha" I stood up and punched him in the jaw rapidly until Dylan pulled back my arm.

"No you don't Fang" He punched me in my gut and fell down. He kicked my ribs and I keeled over. That was when I noticed something happening to the mutants. Some of them were fighting each other. I looked around and saw Angel smiling at me from behind a crate.

Angel sent a thought to me

'Your welcome Fang. Hope this makes it easier for you' I nodded my head and stood back up. I noticed that Dylan was trying to fight his way back. Guessing from the sudden turn of events he was pushed into the crowds of attacking mutants. Omega was there replacing his jaw. I took this as a time for advantage. I ran up and instead of attacking him right away I slid to his right and tackled him down. I didn't give him another second before I was on his back smashing his head against the floor. I quickly saw some red liquid flowing out of a cut from his temple.

I was thrown off of him by the pressure of the hordes of mutants. I tried looking for Omega over the crowds but I couldn't find him. But I looked up and saw Iggy and a few flying mutants attacking each other. He looked down and pointed to my left. I looked to the left and there was Omega with a knife. I was terrified, if I didn't move fast enough he can slit my throat. He ran up to me and sliced but I was faster than him. He did a sudden back swipe and made a cut through the front of my t-shirt. He charged again but I grabbed the hand that was holding the knife and twisted his hand. He growled but didn't drop the knife. I twisted it even more but still nothing happened.

"Let. Go. of. The . Knife" I said menacingly

"Not after I do this" He spun his hand with the knife in a way that was humanly impossible and threw the knife at my eye but it only skinned my cheek but I didn't hear it clang against the floor. I looked back and there stood Dylan with blood lust eyes.

"You idiot I threw it to you so you can stab him" Omega said

"But I kill my targets differently" He pulled me off of Omega and chocked my neck with the crook of his arm and the knife right on top of his arm. I pushed the knife until I felt the thin sheet of blood leak out of my throat.

"Do it Dylan" Omega yelled as he tried recovering from my death hold on his wrist. Dylan dug deeper and I thought I was a goner until something dropped on Dylan. Dylan let go of me and fell to the floor. What was that fell on him was a blonde haired little pyromaniac.

"Thanks Gazzy"

"No problem" Gazzy said as he quickly flew off of Dylan. I grabbed Dylan's shirt collar and pulled him up.

"This is what I do to my targets" Dylan's eyes lit up with fear, hatred, and regret. I felt flames coursing through my veins and burst out my hands. But I felt nothing as Dylan's body burned to ashes. The flames subsided as his body burned became unrecognizable. I heard something clatter and turned around. Omega was running toward me with a knife I dropped earlier in his hand and blood lust technically glowing off of his body. He swiped and...

**So anyways hope that the forward cleared up any confusions.**

**If you want to know what happens next then you know what to do...right.**

**U and A**


	22. Chapter 22

**So my entrance exam was...eh not the best test but also not the worst.**

**Might actually get the scholarship. Fingers crossed.

* * *

**

He swiped and … fell over as I jumped to the side just before he sliced my arm off. Omega was bleeding heavily on his arm and head.

"Fang, you will die at my hands and only my hands" He seethed breathlessly. I growled and charged forward. He swiped at my head again but I ducked. He quickly swiped back, I wasn't quick enough and he slit my forehead but not deep enough to kill me. Omega sent a flurry of swipes my way back swipes, front swipes, and even frontward jabs at my face. I had to keep dodging so I didn't get a punch in. He swiped again and made contact, he smiled devilishly and swiped again. I had two large cuts on my black t-shirt. You couldn't see the blood because of the black fabric but it was about a quarter inch cut for both sides. I fell down on my bottom breathing hard from the dodging not the cut.

"Come on Fangy boy. Fight" Omega hissed into my face

"Don't. Call. Me. FANGY" I leaped up and caught him in the jaw with my fist. I felt something crack and was pretty sure permanently. He fell gripping his jaw. I clutched the front of his shirt and pulled him up. I felt the flames rush through my veins again. I sent the fire out but before it caught him he rolled out of my clutch. The battle of the mutants in the background had died down a little so there's only about 10 mutants left including Iggy, Angel, and Nudge. Omega knocked me down as I was observing my surroundings.

"Rule number one: NEVER take your eyes off your opponent. He can pull a dirty trick" Omega slid a knife out of his sleeve and held it up against my throat.

"Omega, what happened to 'no blades in a fist fight'"

"OH that rule. You should know Fang I don't follow the rules" He pushed deeper into my skin and felt the first prickle of blood trickle down my throat. I gulped in and started breathing harder.

"Fang before I kill you I want to know all your weakness, what you cherish the most, and beg on your knees for forgiveness"**(AN: Yes I kinda got the from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children and it belongs to Square-Enix)**

"I'm not going to tell you" I hissed at his face

"Well how about this you tell me everything and I won't" He bent down closer "abuse Max, like I am doing to you now'" My breathing fastened, eyes widened, and blood boiled. I didn't say anything as I used all the strength I had left to kick Omega off of me with my feet. Omega landed with a 'thump' on his back and I took no time resting my knees on his bruised stomach. He yelped

"Come on Fang you know I was kidding in the 'we will destroy each other right'" He tried to cover up

"You won't get away that easily" I gripped his head this time by the hair and pulled him up.

"Fine Fang I didn't want to do this but I guess I have to" I was confused but only for a second because his body started glowing a faintly green color. I got off of him and he stood up. His face was faintly visible, he as smiling evilly. "I am superior to you Fang, I am Omega. I will kill you before you can even save your precious Max". The green was fading away now and what I can faintly see was that Omega was getting a silver tint to his body, more like armor. "Fang I am the great knight who brings an end to this world. This. Is. My .Destiny." The green had fully faded and there stood Omega lance in hand, body fully equipped with a white knight's armor. **(AN: Yes I am a huge fan of old time battles with blades, armor, horses, and lances. Don't ask why I just am interested in it. Much more...epic)**

Omega put down his helmet. "Fang I will destroy you because you don't know how to tap into your inner descendent. It doesn't even matter that I just said that you won't live long enough to find out" He laughed a maniacal laugh and charged with incredible speed. He slashed and stabbed with the blade. He had hit me numerous times already but not enough to permanently harm me.

"You had enough Fang" He said in between slashes. He kicked me in my gut and I keeled over. " I'll just let you stay there as I deal with your friends over there" I tried standing up but it hurt to move.

'Fang move' said a soothing voice.

'Angel'? I asked to no one in particular

'No Fang it's Max'

'Max'!

'Fang you have to fight. If you don't Jeb will make everyone on Earth a mutant'

'But I... I...'

'Fang fight'

I closed my eyes and there was Max all bloody and her eyes closed. It looked like she was crying. I looked back up with a different emotion in my eyes.

Confidence.

I stood and saw Omega there trying to get to Angel but Iggy was protecting her. Now it was my turn to protect everyone else. I felt a purge go through my whole body. Through my veins, brain, lungs, skin, and . . . heart. A black aura surrounded my body and started feeling cold hard steel cover my body. I felt a handle placed unto both my hands. I physically felt the black aura disappear and found a new kind of will to fight.

The will to fight for the ones I love and the fight for the world.

Iggy looked up from guarding Angel and his eyes widened. Omega noticed this and turned. His eyes widened also

"Oh my (insert curse word here)"

* * *

**I had actually never meant the story to be like this. It was supposed to be:**

**Max sees Fang in concert**

**Fang sings**

**Max digs in her mind for who he is and has an oh my (insert curse word here) moment**

**Fang meets up with her**

**Max kisses Fang**

**The End**

**But no I had to put some action in it. Eh I guess it was for the better. **

**Anyways hope that I do get the scholarship.**

**The dark knight and white knight fight who will prevail. You want to find out well then REVIEW**

**U and A**


	23. Chapter 23

**So for the nativity play I was pushed into the role of Joseph. Fun.

* * *

**

Omega stared at me open jawed. Iggy took this time wisely and high kicked him on the back of his head.

"That's for trying to attack a seven year-old". Iggy looked up at me "He's all yours Fang" I nodded and

pulled everyone out of the way. I turned back to Omega, coughing up blood.

"So Fang you learned how to tap into the Alpha clan's power" He said in between coughing blood. "But only one thing." he looked up "you haven't learned how to master it yet". Omega stood up and clutched his lance.

"Omega, I don't need to master the skill. I just need something to fight for". I charged with my obsidian twin-blades. He braced his lance and stood his ground. I slashed with my right blade but his lance was there. I swung with my left to his head but I wasn't fast enough. It was as if Omega had gained godspeed in his 'transformation'. He lunged at my head but I ducked, he swiped at my legs and made contact. I crumpled to the floor in pain.

"Had enough Fang. This is the true power of the Omega clan" He sent a maniacal laugh through the air and his lance lit up the same sickly green color as before. I tried to roll away but his foot was on my stomach. He slashed at my head rapidly but my hands were free so I brought the blades up to cover my face. Omega kept laughing after each slice. Omega's attacks seemed to slow down to a crawl. He was breathing hard.

"I'll let you in on a hint Fang, You get tired quickly and you can't aim once you have reached ultimate power of the clans" He said in between breaths. I stood and watched over Omega. He charged again. I blocked each hit until he finally got a slice in on my left arm, through the black metal surrounding my body. He smiled evilly.

"Fight Fang. Use the power of the Alpha to your advantage. I have been waiting for this" I charged after him and sliced rapidly with both hands. Omega was caught by surprise and I cut open his chest plate. I was pretty sure it connected with flesh. Omega seemed satisfied by this and charged after me. I charged back and we clanged blade with lance. I let loose my left hand and jabbed up. It cut through his right arm's metal. His upper arm was bare now and I could see the blood gushing through the scar. He leaped back and held his arm. He released his left hand from his right arm and loosely hung it to his side. I had just noticed that he had dropped his lance. I ran forward, but that was a mistake. Omega gleamed the green glow again. I couldn't make contact with his body but contact with the green mist.

I looked at his right arm and there it was building up new skin. The blood that had fallen from it, which was on the floor, started moving up to his right arm and the blood went back in. He looked up and smiled at me. His lance which was now currently behind me started vibrating. Out of no where it started flying from no one holding it. Time seemed to have slowed down because the lance was flying no more than an inch away from my face.

The lance landed in Omega's hand and it seemed to have change shape. It grew longer and thinner. The green light had turned to gray and instead of staying in place like the green aura, the gray flickered like a flame on a candle. The lance had stopped changing form and stayed at a four foot double blade. **(AN: If you are wondering what the sword looks like search in Google: Kadaj sword. Yes once again it is from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children) **The deadly sharp blade glistened as the gray flames flickered. The gray flames faded and Omega just stood there. After a moment he turned to me and charged. Omega seemed to be rejuvenated as he slashed with his katana at my black blades. He was even faster then before and seemed to be floating on air as he sliced at my head. He hadn't said anything he was provoking me to fight. It seemed as though he was a different person fighting. I tried looking into his eyes but I couldn't, he was slashing so rapidly. I tried slicing at him but he deflected it and knocked it out of my hands. At that moment I saw his eyes. It wasn't his normal brown eye color more of a metal silver. He jumped across the room, humanly impossible and just stood there. I noticed that the way he attacked was more unique and clean. Before he had just done jabs and swipes but now he did slashes, slams, jabs, and others that I can't even name. We stared off. I looked over my shoulder to my blade and my gang of avian hybrids. They were giving me confident looks but they were false looks. I knew they were thinking 'Fang's gonna die. Fang's gonna die'. I looked over back to Omega. He was breathing slowly and evenly.

I didn't get a moment to act before Omega was on top of me with the katana deep into my stomach. All color faded and I drifted off into a sleep I didn't want to have just yet.

* * *

**HaHaHa**

**Fang dies, now who saw that coming honestly. **

**Will Fang still live, will he die, will he be alive and dead at the same time, or maybe will his life be carried on to another body. You want to know? Then you are just going to have to review to find out.**

**U and A**


	24. Chapter 24

**So will Fang live?**

**Nikki Ride****: ****How do you know if Iggy and company aren't helping. This is told in Fang's perspective so when Fang 'dies' we don't know what's happening... except me of course I now know how the story will turn out. **

**Also this is called First Person limited Point of view (this is also portrayed in The Outsiders, which is a great book) . Thank you reading teacher for teaching me the literary elements that I used in this story. Who knew, turns out listening in class actually benefits you?**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

I floated in a place that was on the borderline of life and death. The burning of death and comfort of life. I tried to open my eyes but I just couldn't and just gave up so I floated around. I floated there endlessly until I heard a soothing voice.

"Fang, you must go back" I couldn't place the voice to a specific person. But I could hear the voices of people that I knew in my past.

"Wh wh who are you"? I muttered

"We are your ancestors of the Alpha clan, bu that is no matter now. You have to stand up and fight not for yourself but the people you love." A video clip shown into my head. It was Iggy getting slashed by Omega's katana over and over again, he was bleeding heavily and had many scars covering his body. Nudge was on the floor, passed out probably, and a huge splotch of blood matted her head. Gazzy on the right side of Iggy. I heard faint cries and tried to look behind the two brave twins. There layed Angel trying to get up but her arm was twisted in a weird way.

"Fang you must save your friends. Defeat Itex. Destroy Jeb's plan of making everyone on earth a superhuman".

"I will" My eyes had opened and what I saw at first was blood crusting over my eyes. My whole body was sore but I dismissed that idea. I had to save everyone.

I stood up clutching my stomach, the blood seeping through my fingers. Every step I made I felt the black aura that had surrounded my body before come back but even stronger with every step. The stab wound had started to mend and I let go of it. If Omega had noticed me, he didn't bother looking back at me. The black aura had completely surrounded me and I felt like I could use a toothpick as a blade and take anyone down.

The twin blades shot from the ground behind me and flew right into my hands. I noticed that one side of each blade was flat and the other was rounded. I held the two blades together and they connected like they were magnets. The blade seemed to have grow longer and thinner, so it would be easier to swing it. The black aura had started flickering rapidly and my armor started reconnecting. The black aura faded as I lifted my blade. Omega turned from attacking Iggy and stroke against my black blade with his silver one. Iggy scurried back with Angel and Nudge on his shoulders.

Omega and I squared each other blades raised. All of a sudden he used his godspeed and attacked. But time must have been on my side. Omega seemed to have slowed down but I was at normal speed for five seconds. I moved out of the way and Omega stumbled down. His eyes were half silver and brown now as he looked up at me.

"So you have seemed to take advantage of your Alpha power. I guess this battle will be fun now". Omega stood up and rushed with his blade first. I parried his blade. He swung the blade behind him and switched blade hands to his left. He stroke and I ducked. He struck again and this time made contact with my sleek black obsidian armor but didn't break it. It was my turn to strike and charged at him. He tried parrying but I had released the two blades apart and only parried one. The other hand, my left, slashed at his back and broke his armor. This had caught him by surprise and he fell down. I took advantage of the moment and charged him, not with the blade but a foot. I low round housed him on his temple. I heard a crack and pretty sure was his skull.

He leaped back up and we squared off again. This time I charged first and slashed at his head, he bent down and slashed at my legs. He missed by an inch and he jumped back out. He charged again aiming at my legs, slashing downward. I countered with a slice upward and made a full moon with my right handed blade and knocked Omega's blade out of his hand with my left hand. Omega rummaged through his side sack and retrieved a small dagger. He charged and I put back together my blade of two into one. I readied my blade and waited for Omega's impact. Omega leaped and under swiped at my head but I countered with a slash from my blade. He sliced rapidly and turning after each slice. The dagger was small and weak but fast. He got a hit onto my head and knocked off my helmet. I could feel the blood dripping down my cheek but didn't bother with it. We squared off again and we charged at each other simultaneously he under swiped as I slammed my blade on the small dagger. The dagger bent and was useless now.

Omega seemed to panic as he threw the dagger at my head with extreme speed. Time was on my side again as the dagger went by my head not a second too soon. Omega looked frantically for his sword and found it in the hands of Iggy. Iggy smiled and bent the katana in a way that it was useless now. Omega growled and charged after Iggy. I interceded with my blade too his arm. He howled in pain and keeled over. The strike had cut his arm deeply. Iggy said something to Gazzy and Gazzy nodded. Iggy made his way towards me. He stood in front of me but keeping a watchful eye on the blood seeping Omega boy.

"So Fang,you scared us with you dying and all. Angel ran up and kicked Omega. Then he...I'll tell you later in a more calm state of mind".

"I would just like to thank you for protecting Angel. If you weren't here then I wonder what would've happened up here. Actually if you haven't come in downstairs in the basement we would've been goners-" I tried to continue but Iggy interjected.

"Fang you don't have to thank me. I consider Angel a little sister I never had. I couldn't let her die at the hands of a selfish little bastard" Iggy spat on Omega's face and he growled. "But one thing before you kill Omega."

"and what's that" I asked curious.

"Do you mind if I put an end to his merciless life? He put Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy in critical condition." I gave Iggy a 'what about you look' "Fine and me. But I can't forget about you either Fang"

"The honor is all yours if you want to" Iggy nodded and bent down to Omega's level.

"You know Omega there's one thing that I hate a little more than I hate you" Iggy gave Omega a second to answer but he said nothing. "It's people who beat up kids. And you know what you just did was right" Omega was staring up at him in fright. "You had just put a seven year old, eight year old, and a nineteen year old in critical condition. Not to mention you stabbed Fang in the stomach." Omega had a tear role down his cheek. "You know what this is right" Iggy dug in his back pocket and held out a piece of metal from Omega's blade. "I'm gonna use this to kill you. I am going to do it slowly and painfully so you know the pain that I am feeling, Angel is feeling, Nudge is feeling, Gazzy is feeling, Fang is feeling, and if god be Max is feeling." Omega finally spoke up.

"No please don't kill me jus-"

"You had your chance" Iggy growled.

Omega gulped and looked down. I sat down on a piece of debris and watched as Iggy spun the blade tip in his hand. I looked over and Nudge had gained consciousness. Gazzy was explaining what had happened and Nudge had a flabbergasted look on her face. She caught eyes with me and shook her head. Nudge gathered Angel up in her arms and started wrapping up Angel's arm in gauze that Gazzy found in the room.

I felt the Alpha's clan power fade from my body. The black armor had disappeared and left me in my T-shirt and jeans. I watched as the blades disintegrated and left with nothing left in sight, from the Alpha clan. I looked up and thanked my ancestors for the extraordinary power that had not only saved my life but my friends and possibly the world.

I looked back and saw Iggy holding up the blade to Omega's throat. Gazzy had told Angel to look away and she obeyed.

"Omega you know death won't even be an equivalent to what you have done in your life, heck, not even to what you have done in this very room. But death is the only toll I have on my mind right now, so be it I will kill you by your own blade." Omega let another tear slide down his face again and clenched his teeth tighter. Iggy slowly slide the blade across his throat so he could feel the pain and agony, that doesn't even equal to what has happened here today. Iggy cleanly swiped the blade the last inch and dropped Omega's head harshly onto the hard ground and stood back up. He wiped the blade clean and pocketed. He breathed In deeply and smiled at me.

"Would you like the honor of finishing the job" Iggy asked me. I nodded ans stepped forward.

The familiar lames coursed through my body as Omega's body disintegrated by the extreme heat and turned to ashes. I stood back up as soon as the deed was done and looked back at my group of scarred and frightened avians.

"To Germany" I said as I whipped out my obsidian wings and took off.

**Okay so honestly who had thought that Iggy would actually kill Omega. **

**Do you want to know what happens in Germany? **

**Then review to find out**

**U and A**

**P.S.: **

**I am sorry but there won't be any songs for the next few chapters in the story.**

**P.S.S.**

**I'm sorry again but I probably can't update tomorrow because I got detention, yes it was my stupid actions and yes you can blame it on me. Sorry. And no you don't want to know the reason I received a detention.**

**And you know what's ironic? **

**I had one of the lowest grades in my Language Arts class and I'm writing a story like this. Speak about ironic (Aha another literary element taught to me by my reading teacher) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Ballerinagurl222 thanks for that info I had never known that. **

**So chapter 25

* * *

**

We had stopped in Nebraska because we were hungry and our wings were getting strained. Luckily we had found a run-down restaurant on our way and went in. We were all dressed up thickly so no one will recognize us. We ordered and took our seats with our food.

"So Fang what will be our next move" Iggy asked while munching on a sandwich

"I don't know unless" I sopped mid-sentence as two guys dressed in black business suits came in. Angel pulled on my arm.

"Fang I feel something weird about them, like they're those things from before. I think they were Erasers" I glanced back at them and one smiled at me with sharp yellow teeth Iggy had noticed and looked away.

"Fang on the count of three make a run for it. Me first, then Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and then you" I nodded and put a fist on the table counting down to three with my fingers. I reached the last finger and tossed the table up in the air.

Iggy ran up first and smashed down the window. The cashier lady screamed a blood curtailing scream and fainted. The Erasers noticed and shifted into the wolfed Erasers form. Everyone ran out fast and the Erasers were three feet away from us. I kicked one in the face as I climbed out of the restaurant.

"GO. Fly. Now!" I yelled as the one Eraser jumped on my back.

"Alright we'll be at well you know where" Iggy exclaimed back as the other Eraser grabbed my ankle. The Eraser that grabbed my ankle spun me on the ground. Eventually it stopped and threw me in the air. Not smart. I unfurled my wings and took off. I stopped and looked down as the Erasers were attacking innocent people. My better judgment told me to go but my morality level told me to stay and help the innocent. My better judgment was losing this fight as a sped my way back to the Erasers. The three Erasers were attacking a man inside a car.

I tackled down the first Eraser from the air and it was knocked backwards. The second Eraser dived for me but missed as I rolled out of it's way. I stood back up and charged at the second Eraser. I knocked it of of it's feet and rolled over as he got up again. The first Eraser was still dazed and layed there. The second Eraser slashed at my head and clawed my cheek. I ducked under the swinging claws and tackled it from underneath. This knocked it's wind out and fell to the ground. I stood up on it and stomped my right foot on it's rib and heard multiple cracks as it howled in pain. The Eraser stopped breathing and looked over to the first one.

It had just stood up and was rushing at me. I rushed at it and collided with it's mangled mane. It slashed at me and I ducked every one. I jammed my fist into it's stomach and it spat out blood. He sent an uppercut to my chin and sent me flying. I landed harshly on the hood of the awestruck man. I unfurled my wings and made a dash to the unexpected Eraser. It tumbled over and I grabbed it's neck and twisted it a way no one should be able to. The body slumped and I let go. The man from the car had finally got out of his car and fell to his knees. He turned to me with thankful eyes.

"Thank you whoever you are. You are truly a guardian angel. You have my greatest-"

"Please don't. I'm not an angel. You don't have to thank me." He was about to speak but I unfurled my wings and took off as soon as I heard sirens wailing.

I knew exactly where Iggy had meant as in 'you know where'.

I flew to where he and I first met, behind broken down buildings hiding from our families on a Sunday... in the streets of Camden, New Jersey.

* * *

**Yes this was a filler chapter. **

**Yes I have writers block. **

**Yes I had to put my state in there. **

**New Jersey pride. **

**I promise to you guys that next chapter won't be a filler. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Once again I would like to apologize for the short and filler chapter but just yesterday I had some inspiration. **

**Hope you like it. And guys I had to change the genre, it just doesn't fit in here. **

I flew trying to get rid of negative ideas when I passed by a familiar parking lot. I made a sudden stop and landed quickly. I walked around the familiar building, trees, and atmosphere. I stopped walking when I heard a soft voice but frail.

"Nick" I turned and what... or rather who I saw made me hurt inside.

"Mama Ashley?"

"Nick, Nick it really is you" The old lady waddled up to me. She embraced me and cried into my chest.

"Mama why are you here I thought you left with uncle Atticus" She sniffled.

"Nick you haven't been home for a while and well let's go inside first, it is cold" I nodded and we walked back inside. Inside it was a blast of warm air and good memories. I started reminiscing the moments I had in here. But I was interrupted

"Nick would you like anything" I snapped my head back. I just noticed that she used my real name but didn't care.

"No thanks" Mama Ashley had sat down and pointed to a tattered up chair. Mama was thinking on where to start.

"Fang, I think I should tell you about your uncle. He had died at the hands of a man and about three other wolf things."

"Wait Mama. Did you just say 'wolf' things"?

"Yes Nick before you ask Atticus did put up a fight but was just overpowered by them"

"Mama Ashley I have a question for you" I asked holding the frail woman's hand. "Have you ever heard of the 'Alpha clan'"? She sighed

"I knew we could never hide this from you". She sighed again "Nick you come from an ancient group of infamous warriors. Have you ever heard of Charles Agualdon"? **(AN:yes I made that last name up)**

"Yes once." I was thinking when until it popped into my head "You told me about him. He was a ruler thousands of years ago. He was said to be one of the first humans to walk the Earth " Mama nodded

"Yes Nick you are a descendant of Alphas and hold immense power at the palm of your hand." She paused for a second. "Have you tapped into it yet"?

"Yes I have mam'" Mama stood up and started pace waddle. "Mam' is there a reason to why you are pacing."

"Yes oh yes Fang. That means that the Earth maybe even world is in danger" That was the first time she had used my nickname

"Mama I know it is in danger. That's why I have these" She didn't even get a moment to ask what I mean before I unfurled my obsidian wings out. She was wide eyed and open mouthed. She sighed

"So Fang I guess that you want to leave now and save the world." I nodded

"But Mama I'll be back for you and bring you some place that is more suitable for you" She hugged me but that was when I heard crashing from outside. I looked out and there stood numerous Erasers. I knew I couldn't get out of this battle unscathed, or even get out of the battle with this many Erasers. I stood my ground and told Mama to go to the shelter, she obeyed. The Erasers flooded in the house but didn't attack. That was when a disgusting voice started talking.

"Well well well Fang got out" Jeb emerged from the horde of Erasers

"Jeb! What do you want" I spat at his direction and an Eraser growled.

"Well I thought that this would be easier in killing the old hag but I guess not anymore." Jeb did a hand motion and the Erasers charged at me. I was getting over powered by the Erasers and almost dropped down before I heard a strong voice.

"Get off of Fang. NOW" I looked up and there I saw the one person I can trust to always have my back.

"Get off of him now or I'll rip you to tiny shreds and feed them to that starving dog out in the yard. Then I will dance on your blood." The Erasers didn't back out until Jeb called them back

"Erasers off of Fang". There stood Iggy on top of Jeb's back. It looked like Iggy was putting all his weight on top of Jeb.

Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were at the entrance of the house looking at me. I turned back to Jeb struggling under Iggy.

"Jeb tell me where's Max" Jeb smiled

"Do you think I will tell you" Iggy stepped on stomped on his spine and heard a loud crack.

"Tell us. Now" Iggy yelled into his ear. Huh, never knew Iggy can be so violent.

"I won't tell you either" Iggy spat on Jeb's face and growled.

"Tell me now before I rip you to shreds" Iggy snarled.

"Even if I tell you, you'll be too late" Jeb snarled back. Iggy punched Jeb in the face and the Erasers jumped at him. But they stopped all of a sudden. Angel. I looked over and it looks like she was concentrating. Angel caught my eye and smiled at me. The Erasers walked out of the building their eyes turned over like they were being controlled...well they were.

"Thanks Angel" Iggy said without looking back. He turned back to Jeb "Okay now Jeb it's either tell me or I got little Angel here to play you like a puppet." Iggy's eyes turned darker as he said this.

"I'm not telling you shit" Jeb spat at Iggy. All of a sudden Angel butted in

"Iggy I know where Max is" Jeb looked confused. Iggy was smiling.

"How" Jeb managed to sputter. Angel sent a thought to all our minds except Jeb of course.

'Do you guys not remember I'm a mind reader?' We all had a 'no duh' look on our faces.

"I looked at Jeb and squated down to his level.

"You know Jeb this would have been much easier if you hadn't taken Max away" I looked in his eyes and there was a mix of emotion hatred, fear, and...pride?

"You know Fang at this very moment Max is probably getting brain-washed and tortured" I was about to punch Jeb but Iggy got to before me.

"You son of a bitch you tell me where Max is now or damn be it I'll rip you apart" Jeb smiled up at Iggy.

"You are just wasting time. I had already done my deed so you can kill me now and still won't make a difference." Iggy punched him in the jaw again and pretty sure it was permanently broken. Iggy punched him rapidly.

"Jeb I had already to many deaths I could have stopped in my life" Iggy was close to tears now. "But one life that I will not let go of is Max's" I single tear dripped down his cheek and onto Jeb's shirt. "This is one death that I will let happen" He turned to me and I nodded my head. He grabbed the blade tip of Omega's katana and spun it in his hands. "This is one death that I will let happen". He stabbed Jeb on the left side of his chest, deep enough to penetrate his heart muscles. Jeb's body heaved and rested but was still breathing.

"This is a horrible way of killing a father eh...son"

Iggy was wide eyed and face planted into the floor. Jeb had stopped breathing. Iggy was lying on the floor digesting what Jeb had just said.

* * *

**So who expected Jeb to be Iggy's son. **

**Who's his mother?**

**Is Jeb really his father?**

**Will they find Max in time?**

**You want to find out?**

**Then Review**

** U and A**

**P.S.**

**I was thinking of writing another story after I finish reading this one. **

**It's called Everlasting Friendships. Keep an eye out for it**


	27. Chapter 27

**First I would like to apologize for my failed latest story (Everlasting Friendships) I didn't proof read it. I also thought of putting the story in the eyes of Max. But if you still want to read it I will post up the proof read version. Sorry**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Iggy was on the floor knees to his chest. It sounded like he was crying but his face was covered. Iggy finally moved but his face was still covered.

"Fang what will we do with him" Nudge asked. Iggy let out another pained cry. It was already night, Angel and Gazzy had gone to sleep a few minutes ago a few feet from Iggy's body.

"I truly don't know Nudge" I said while running my hand through my hair in a frustrated way. I heard another pained cry and looked over to Iggy.

"Well we have to do something" Nudge got out of her seat in the kitchen/family room. Iggy had finally let his face show as soon as Nudge stood in front of him.

"What do you want"

"Iggy I don't care if you had just killed your unknown father. He was a selfish bitch that didn't even want to tell you he was his son. Get up. NOW. Well guess what since Jeb is your father that means you are related to Max and guess what she is in trouble right now so get your ass up and let's move" I was surprised that she only said that in two breaths. Iggy bolted straight up at the last comment.

"Max we have to save her. Let's go" Iggy had a determined look on his face.

"Igs Angel and Gazzy are sleeping" I said and Iggy looked over his shoulder. But a part of me wanted to pick them up and save Max but the calm me told me to well...stay calm.

"Iggy get some rest" Nudge said putting a hand on his shoulder. Iggy obeyed and lied down on his side.

"You should too Nudge" I said and she lied down too.

"Well what about you Fang" Iggy said

"I'll stay watch first. Just in case Erasers come back." I sat down on the tattered couch and just sat there. Iggy had passed out as soon as his head hit the ground. Nudge inched closer to Iggy and rested her back on his. Is something sparking up there?

I was thinking about this until I heard a noise come from my right, Angel.

"Fang"?

"Yes Angel" She walked over and curled up into my lap. She may be tall for her age but she was still so tiny compared to me.

"I can't sleep"

"Well how about you and I sing something together" Angel smiled and I nodded. I hummed a random tune and Angel hummed along with me. I stopped humming and started adding words to it.

**(Ragtime lullaby by:********George Gershwin)**

Won't you play the music so the cradle can rock,  
to a lullaby in ragtime.  
Sleepy hands are creeping to the end of the clock,  
play a lullaby in ragtime.  
You can tell the sandman is on his way,  
by the way that they play,  
As still as the trill of a thrush in a twilight high.

Won't you play the music so the cradle can rock,  
to a lullaby in ragtime.  
Sleepy hands are creeping to the end of the clock,  
play a lullaby in ragtime.  
You can tell the sandman is on his way,  
by the way that they play,  
As still as the trill of a thrush in a twilight high.

Angel was getting sleepier by the looks of it so I changed the song that she asked me to sing for her not to long ago:

Hush, little angel, don't say a word,  
Fang's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Fang's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring turn brass,  
Fang's gonna buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Fang's gonna buy you a billy goat.

And if that billy goat don't pull,  
Fang's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Fang's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

Angel smiled she had always wanted a dog but she couldn't because she moved place to place with mom and dad.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark.  
Fang's gonna buy you and horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
Well you'll still be the sweetest angel in town.

Angel fell asleep in my arms. I smiled down and kissed her on the forehead. She had put her thumb in her mouth and looked so peaceful. I heard rustling and there stood Mama Ashley in her robe against the doorway smiling at me. I smiled back and she mouthed

'softy' I glared at her but I knew it was true, Angel is my weak spot. If anyone hurt her I would have killed that person in less than a second. With just a chopstick. Mama Ashley turned and left back upstairs. The stairs creaked at every step. The creaking stopped and I looked back down at Angel.

"G'night little Angel" I dozed off and went into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Once again I would like to truly apologize for the first chapter of Everlasting Friendships. **

**And no I couldn't think of another song to put in there so I just put in the lovely lullaby re written by me.**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:**

**I am sorry for not updating for a while and a little while longer because my computer has a virus and I'm going to get it fixed soon. Before you ask I am using my sister's laptop now and I can't use it after this. **

**If I don't get my computer back by Christmas then I will try to make it up to you guys. Promise. **

**This also pertains to my other story: Everlasting Friendships. **

**Please excuse my absence for a little while longer. I promise I will make it up to you. I don't know how yet but I will think of a way. **

**Thank you.**

**U and A**

**P.S. **

**If I somehow get a chance to update, I will**


	29. Chapter 29

**So my awesome bro let me use his laptop.**

**Orangeduck23 I understand that this story has taken a different turn but if you meet me in real life I'm not really a romantic. When I am "romantic" is when I have to or truly want to. Even during those times I add bits and pieces of humor in there. Also I am a teenage boy.

* * *

**

I opened my eyes but I wasn't clearly awake. More like...drifting from sleep and consciences.

'Fang it's me' said a voice in my dreams as I was walking no where in general. I turned around

'Max' I said out of breath suddenly

'yeah Fang' she said and sighed. I tried to reach out but I was stuck there not able to move.

'Max I'm sorry I'm not there yet but-'

'Fang don't strain yourself'

'Max I promise you I will get you back'

'Fang thank you' Max said in a relieved tone. 'there's also-'

"Fang wake up" Someone yelled in my ear.

"Nudge"! I yelled at her as I landed on my behind.

"Sorry but we have to go now"

"Why"? I asked crossing my arms across my chest, frustrated that she had interrupted my dreams.

"Well Iggy feels better and is outside right now waiting for us since he woke up, which was two hours ago. And he has made stuff to eat on the way and it smells delicious. Did you know he c-" I restrained her from speaking as I clamped my hand over her motor mouth

"Geez Nudge stop talking so fast" A hint of hurt was in her eyes but disappeared as soon as Iggy came in. Weird

"Hey Fang you ready to go" Iggy said over excited

"Yeah let's go. Where's Angel and Gazzy"

"They're outside" Iggy pointed to them playing tag with each other in the wide abandoned parking lotI jumped up and stretched.

"Let's go." I stepped outside but forgot something rather someone. "Mama Ashley"? I yelled inside the house. No one answered for a while. I did it again and still no response. I went back outside and asked Iggy.

"Hey Igs where's Ashley"

"She's inside. Isn't she"? That was when something happened to my head. It hurt like hell. Then there was a voice. Not Angel's rather not even anyone I know. More of a middleline between a male's voice and female's voice.

'Fang Ashley has left'

"What do you mean by 'left" I yelled into the air. My flock gave me a weird look but I dismissed it.

'Don't worry Fang. She is in safe care'

"Where is she"?

"Fang what's wrong" Angel said putting a hand on my wrist. I looked down at her.

"Nothing Angel there was just this weird voice" I tried mentally asking but still nothing. I turned back to my flock.

"Guys let's go" They nodded and took off with a running start.

We had little problem crossing over to Germany. We had stopped for a total of 3 hours. It took us suprisingly only 23 hours to get to Germany. Now is the semi-hard part finding this Itex place.

"Fang why don't we try a library" Gazzy suggested. I face palmed

"Why didn't we think of that first" We walked until we came upon a place that looked like a library. We stepped in and fortunatly it was aibrary. The familiar pain erupted through my skull again and fell to my knees.

"Fang are you kay" Angel gasped out.

'Fang get out of here now before you don't even get a chance to save Max' I looked up hopelessly.

"Why what's going to happen"? They still looked at me funny.

"Fang who are you talking to" Iggy grabbed my shoulders and shook me vigorously. I looked back up.

"Get everyone out. Now." He was dazed for a second but soon succumbed. He started running around the spacious area screaming

"Get out now" over and over at the top of his lungs. I ushered everyone else out and went in to gather Iggy. I heard ticking and looked inside. There was a blinking light under the reception desk counting down. I was glued to the ground.

10...

Iggy run

9...

Please get out

8...

Move Fang!

7...

Move damnit!

6...

Iggy come on!

5...

MOVE!

4...

Everything seemed to go slow motion as I ran up to the grand doors and walked around looking for Iggy. Each tick made time seem go slower.

3...

"Where are you Iggy"!

2...

"IGGY"!

1...

I unfurled my wings and wrapped them around myself, trying to guard myself.

_BEEP_

I was tossed into the air as the explosion took me and everything in the library up. I heard everything drop but I didn't feel myself drop. I let my wings drop but I felt someone hold on to my shirt. I looked up and there was Iggy.

"Man Fang what have you been eating" How can he be clowning around when he looks like hell. He floated down and set me on my feet. Nudge ran up to Iggy and wrapped her arms around his waist. Okay what is going on here? I heard gasping and screams in the background. I turned and there was the germans gasping at our wings and screaming at falling debris.

Me being the rash decision maker I am I hurdled my self into the air and caught the huge pieces of wooden bookshelves, desks, and lamps from the air. Iggy joined me with this and I nodded to him. Each piece we set down carefully, but swiftly, onto the ground. More people crowded the area and many more gasps were sent through the crowds.

So much for keeping a low profile. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge joined us in the air as soon it was all done. We heard murmuring from the crowd.

"They're angels"

"Lifesavers"

"Hot flying dudes" Iggy smiled at that one but Nudge slapped him. Iggy got tired of this

"WE ARE NOT ANGELS OR LIFESAVERS WE WERE JUST AT THE RIGHT PLACE AT THE RIGHT TIME" Iggy then took off before any of us. What is up with him lately?

Nudge waved down and sped after Iggy. I nodded to the little ones and they sped off. I was going to until someone caught my eye. She looked the same as the person I was here for, but had subtle differences.

I sped off thinking of only two people

1) Max

2) and Max II

* * *

**Nikki Ride I didn't even notice that I said 'Jeb as Iggy's son in the bold. You have a good eye.**

**Ballerinagurl222 I'm sorry I haven't had Max in for a few chapters, Like I said before I have writers block currently so if you have any ideas, I will be grateful. **

**Review**

**U and A**


	30. Chapter 30

**So guys I'm currently in my parent's room typing this. And sorry if this chapter is a little bit short**

**JULIA78910 : Uhhh yes I am a guy.**

**Orangeduck23: I will some how, eventually, make this story similar to the beginning. But if I don't, I have another story in mind.**

* * *

"Fang, what's wrong"? Iggy asked as we landed in a deserted courthouse.

"Nothin' just...never mind" I said shaking my head. Iggy had a look of disbelief in his eyes. He dismissed the thought

"Fine, but what ever it is you know you can talk to me" I nodded and he stalked off. I lied down and closed my eyes. It was pitch black outside but I could still outline the sleeping bodies not to far away from where I was lying. I heard scuttle to my right and bolted up, hitting my head with something hard.

"Oww Fang that hurt" Iggy said rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry. Wait why are you up"?

"Well you haven't slept in a few days. Why don't you hit the hay"?

"Okay" I didn't want to argue with Iggy because he was right. I haven't slept in a few days. As soon as I lied back down I feel asleep.

Once again it was pitch black and I was walking around.

'Fang'? I turned to the soothing voice.

'Max' I breathed out as soon as I saw her. I stepped closer to her. But unlike last time I actually moved.

'Fang I didn't get to finish what I started last time' We were standing next to each other. I took her hand and squeezed it encouraging her to go on.

'there's also a new menace, they're called flyboys. They are robots that look like Erasers. But just not Erasers'

'Okay so these things are more dangerous than Erasers how'?

'Well they can fly with their wings. Some of them wield guns, while others have them welded into their arms'.

'Max be safe. We are almost there. Did they do anything to you'

'Yes they have, but it didn't hurt as much as you think'?

'So they didn't hurt you'

'No it hurt but not as much as you think it would'

'Max I will get you out of there'

'Thank you Fang' She stood in front of me and hugged me. I stiffened then relaxed as I put my arms around her waist.

'I will save you Max. Just wait' She nodded and kissed my cheek. She vanished as soon as that happened. She left me alone to conjure up ideas. I had a few ideas but one thought came up.

How did I feel her in my dreams?

"Fang wake up"! Someone yelled in my ears.

"What"I yelled at Iggy. He shrugged and walked away.

Everyone had their wings out and stretching. I decided I needed o stretch to and stood up. Everyone stopped as we heard some rustling in the few bushes out here. I listened closely but couldn't pick up anything. That feeling from before, my 'voice' showed up again

'Fang don't run'

'why' I asked internally

'It is someone who can and will help you'

'well who is it' My voice didn't get a chance to explain when Max II tumbled out of he bushes.

I was going to act first but Iggy was faster.

He hoisted her up by the front of her shirt and pinned her on the tree in less then 2 seconds.

"Where is she" Iggy snarled.

"Let me down" She said evenly

"Not until you tell me where she is" I decided I should intervene

"Iggy stop. Put her down. She's here to help" Iggy obeyed and dropped her.

"Way to be a gentleman" She spat at Iggy and he growled back at her. She turned to me as she got up.

She cracked her back and fingers.

"Let me explain."

"Yeah you better explain or this blade." Iggy took out the blade tip and spun it in his hands. " Or this would be lodged in you stomach in less then a second."

Okay where is Iggy getting all this nerve from. First he attacks Omega, kills Jeb, and threatens to lodge a blade in this imposter's stomach. Only one word:

WOW

* * *

**Ha ha explaining time...next chapter**

**Who or what do you think the 'voice' is?**

**I'm thinking about ending this story in a few chapters so I can get on with **

**Everlasting Friendships.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Merry Christmas.**

**I know I know I didn't up hold to my promise I am truly sorry. I will attempt to make it up to you. Sorry**

**Here is your present...**

* * *

Iggy had just let go of Max II. She scurried up into a crossed leg position. He put back the blade tip.

"Explain" Iggy said

"Well uh let's see um Max is being held Mr. Chu. He is a really weird person. But I can't do anything to him because he has these huge robot things that look like Erasers but aren't Erasers." I took a seat and Iggy followed.

"Okay he has don things to Max. He has done horrible things, but she is a strong human...or was human." My blood boiled

"What did he do to her"!

"He has etched wings onto her back. He is still doing tests on her though" It took all my willpower to not rush to Itex and take down the whole building, brick by brick. Max II seemed to have read my mind

"Don't even try to go there without protection and an army. Chu has gotten about 500 flyboys patrolling the area."

"Okay so how are we supposed to get an army" Iggy asked

"Well if you will let me... I have about fifty mutants patrolling this area as we speak." That was when I noticed the shapes morphing into human bodies. That was when mutants of different size and shapes emerged from the pitch shadows.

"You mean these guys. How will we defeat Itex with fifty-six mutants against thousands"? Iggy yelled. Nudge was holding Angel and Gazzy close. She was probably more scared than them.

"Well each and everyone of these mutants have a special quality. That is why I brought them not the others. Here let me show you." She turned around looking for a mutant "Golieth". A hulking figure stalked up. "You see Golieth here can morph into anyone anything and things that will be on this Earth in the future"

"That's impossible" I said

"Oh you think so"?

"Yeah that s impossible. How does he know what will be in the future"

"Golieth show him" The figure nodded. It started shrinking until it was to my foot. He changed into a pistol

"You call that futuristic" Iggy snorted. Max II picked up Golieth

"Well let's see what you would say when I did this" She pulled the trigger up in the air and a huge bang followed a cross fire that moved across the sky where ever Max II pointed it too. My jaw dropped. She let go of the trigger and the flames cackled and rose.

"Okay so I believe you" Iggy said impressed. Golieth changed back and went back into the crowd.

"So how do we get to Itex." Nudge asked suddenly

"Well it's about three miles away, but you have to concentrate because before you killed Jeb, he had created a translucent sheet that is barely visible by the naked eye."

"Since we know that info. We can finally save Max" Iggy said standing up

"I like you guts Iggy" Max II said standing up also. Everyone else stood and we started splitting into groups of seven, eight people in each group. We split up and made our way to Itex.

"Fang where do you suppose we go" Said a mutant Gutan

"I say get in two lines of four. Split but not far, about twenty-five to thirty feet and walk discretely." Gutan nodded and shifted into a common forest animal. We jogged the whole way there, without breaks. We were on the outskirts waiting for everyone else. Twenty minutes later Iggy's group finally got out of the forest. He turned to me.

"You ready to save Max" He smiled

"Yeah. Let's beat some robotic hairy asses" With that I jumped from the bushes and a loud beep engulfed and other sound around the area. The flyboys looked and charged at us. Iggy ran up beside me and unfurled his wings. I did too. Then Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel came up beside us and unfurled there's. We each took another step and flew in perfect unison until we each veered a different direction and mad chaos erupted from the not so quiet anymore battle zone

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so short and a horrible chapter. I just thought that I should update soon so I just did.**

**But don't expect a lot more because my computer is still not fixed.**

**U and A**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay so I thought of the way to counter act with the broken promise. **

**I will put this chapter in Max's POV, because looking at the comments a lot of them say **

**'****can't wait until Max is back in' or 'where's Max' or what a friend of mine said to me earlier this week 'put Max back in god damn it or I will rip your testicles off and staple them back on'. ( All the people who are male that are reading this must have felt the pain run down them. I know I did)**

**Yeah I know she is really weird but you gotta love her.**

**Anyways I decided I would be a nice author and put Max back in. **

**so here is Max's POV. ( I should really be doing my homework and projects for over break)**

* * *

This small cramped cage is hurting my back. A LOT. I tried breaking the bars but I'm not strong enough. I tried everything it still wouldn't budge a bit so I just quit. I had lost count of how many days they had kept me in this hell hole.

My whole body was sore bruised and beaten from the last few 'meetings' with the Whitecoats. I was dirty from head to toe and I had nibbled most of my nails off. I had bled so much that I think if I even et one more cut all my blood would flow out of me like a river turned upside down.

They barely feed me anything. They chained me to huge, heavy things when I am outside of the cage. I had cried so much these past few... I don't know that I had probably lost all of the tears I would ever be able to cry.

The only reason I haven't killed myself yet is that I know Fang is coming. He is the reason the I am sane. I tried lying down but I couldn't so I just sat there leaning against the bars only in my hospital gown, barefoot. The door opened and I was blinded by light momentarily. A tall figure, in a white coat, reached my cage and unlocked it. It was a different man, like everyday, that came to get me. The man had a thin mustache and beard. Graying hair and his eye color was unusual, red, like all the other redcoats. This was usual so I didn't do anything. He just talked.

"So Maximum" They had started calling me that because it pissed me off. "how are you doing this fine day." He said with a sneer. I growled at him.

"Now now Maxie" They started calling me that because Jeb did "Don't growl at me. I'm bringing you somewhere new today." My brain was throbbing erratically. "Oh you still don't know do you" I looked at him funny. "There is this horde of things trying to invade here, but with all these new robot things they can't even get within thirty feet of this place." My mind was reeling of many thoughts

Was it Fang

Was it some group 'destined' to kill every last human on Earth

Or were they just plainly lying to me.

I moved my mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak. I hadn't spoken for a long time and the Whitecoats think that I am mute. Which is a benefit to me because I don't have to speak to any of them.

He started rambling on and on until something caught my ear.

heard a large bang from the other side of the wall. There was more banging and yelling. The man lifted me up and threw me on a chair. I groaned ass the cold metal made contact with my calf and the parts of my thigh that wasn't covered from the gown.

"Ah there you go Maxie. You have this room to yourself until we take carer of the pests." He said walking out of the door. He slammed it shut and I heard many gears moving and footsteps fading. I looked around the room until I spotted a bowl of water and food. I plopped down on my knees and hands and crawled over to the food and water. When I got there what I saw was not what I thought.

The water was brown and yellow and the food look like shit. No I mean really it looked like it came from a dog's behind. I tried to throw up but I had nothing to throw up so I crawled back to the chair and lied there for a few seconds before I heard more banging and yelling behind the walls. It sounded like I fight was going on. I leaned against the wall and listened closely to the voices.

The sound was faint and I suspected it was happening on the ground floor. I was on the basement level where the most security is. I listened to the battle. There were robotic sounds, animal sounds, sounds in between, and human sounds. None of those voices really mattered to me until I was about to pull away from the wall.

"Thanks Iggy" Said a husky, deep voice. I recognized it fast.

Fang.

I started banging on the wall but I was pretty sure he couldn't hear me. I stopped and slid down, pulled my knees to my chest and tried to imagine the fight going on. The fighting went on and on.

I so wanted to fight beside Fang.

Hold him like he was all I ever needed.

I just wanted to be with the people I love and care about the most.

Hold them and tell them that I love them.

I tried zoning in on what Fang kept saying over and over again. It was ragged but it was audible to my enhanced hearing.

"Max I will save you" or

"Max I'm coming" or

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY" or even just his breathing and the sound of fist to metal.

I had never heard Fang this ferocious before.

I smiled.

Fang is here.

Fang did come.

Fang please save me.

I stopped smiling and folded my hands.

Fang...don't die.

* * *

**So tell me what you think**

**any suggestions**

**comments**

**concerns**

**questions**

**Review.**

**Who is excited for an epic battle between mutant and mutant. *gasp* **

**U and A**


	33. Chapter 33

**I have noticed that I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. **

**I have been working on some school stuff and a new story that a friend is writing but doesn't have the right software to write it so she is sending it to me so I could post it up for her. Anyways... here's chapter 33

* * *

**

I smashed heads together. Cracked faces and even broke necks but nothing stopped the hordes of flyboys. I tried getting closer to the building but I kept being pushed back. We were weakened but still pulled on strong. Our numbers had dropped dramatically but we still fought. I caught sight of Iggy and Gazzy in the air fighting off flyboys.

I unfurled my wings just in time to knock a flyboy off the ground. I took off without a running start and flew over the battlegrounds. I saw bodies of mutants and much blood shed in this affair. But the bodies I saw weren't the ones I want to see. They were the bodies of my comrades.

A few flyboys crowded in a certain area so I took risky actions. I breathed in deeply and rocketed down to a group of flyboys knocking them down. I hadn't had time to see what they were crowded about when they regained their balance and rushed me.

Luckily these flyboys didn't have guns with them or I would be dead. One jumped me but I dodged causing it to knock down another flyboy. Another jumped on my back and knocked me down. It kept punching my gut until the other three came and hauled me up. One they let me down I unfurled my wings again and used them to stand me back up because my arms burn from a shot from before. I used my wings to knock them over and into each other. They went down and I stepped on two of their necks. Crushing them and not letting them breath. The other stood back up but I got off the others and crouched down in time so it fell over and twisted it's own neck.

Stupid mutant things.

I looked back up and the air had barely any flyboys. It also had the hint of burning flesh and smoke. Probably Iggy and Gazzy. I looked back down and saw that the battlefield was barely covered in flyboys also. Then a thought struck me.

What were they hording over before I came? I looked back and saw a lump of a body, blood spewed everywhere and other disgusting things. I looked at the pile of grossness and knelt down noticing what, rather who it was. Golieth lie there still breathing but softly and rugged. I am surprised he can last this long being in a condition like that.

"Golieth" I said putting my hand on his twisted shoulder. He turned his huge, deformed head to me and nodded, closing his purple eyes, one of them swollen. He took one last breath and morphed into something. Something silver and long. I grabbed the hilt and looked at it. On the end was a purple eye. Golieth's eye. I clutched it in my hands and stood back up. Golieth had been an extremely important asset to the team.

The battlefield was baron now except for a few flyboys and my team of mutants. Iggy landed next to me and we ran to the huge doors, protected by no one. The others met us there and we marched in with the rest of the mutants that were alive, including Gutan. No one was on the lobby floor. But it looked like it was just a normal product company. We marched around with a new proud confidence. We had found a confidence and power to pull on with only twelve soldiers.

We walked into every room in this building but found nothing, nothing at all. We sat down in a huff and talked

"Where are those bastards" Max II said stomping

"I need to smash something up" Nudge said smashing her hands together.

"Where are those cowards. They don't want to fight or somethin'" Iggy said sitting down wrapping gauze around Gazzy's arm.

"I don't know but it seems as though they evacuated a while ago before we came here." I said wrapping Angel's arm in gauze also.

Our activeness was cut down. We waited a while longer until we heard nothing and just sat down. We were all disappointed and wanted to move on but didn't want to make the wrong move and get taken over.

Conducting our next moves against this formidable enemy, we almost didn't hear a car's engine roar to life and drive down a dirt path with the utmost care. We looked at each other and jumped right up listening intently.

**Max's P.O.V.**

Where am I?

What happened?

Where's Fang?

I opened my eyes to find more darkness except a pair of silver eyes looking at me. I heard the rumble of whatever I am in and suggested to myself I was in a car. I yelped a little as my head hit the cold steel at a speed bump. The silver eyes darted to me and looked me in the eyes. They were just like me scared but not hopeless. I tried to stand up but it felt like I was a thousand pounds.

"There's no use trying" Said a strained voice. I looked at the sliver eyes and made out the features. It looked like an ordinary girl.

The voice came again and I saw a flash of white come from underneath the silver eyes.

"My name is Adais" I was about to tell her mine, to make conversation, but nothing came out. The white came again in a smile. "I already know who you are, Maximum Ride" I nodded but she couldn't see me, probably. The white came again. "I can see you nodding, I have a cat's vision."

I had found my voice again "How" I asked strained. She looked taken back but recovered soon enough.

"I'm part cat." That was when I noticed her cat tail. She smiled again. She explained to me that we had evacuated the area and are heading toward the 'School'.

I learned about her also. She is the same age as me, has been like what she is for as long as she can remember, which wasn't very long because she had woken up one day and forgotten everything. I learned that she has been trying to escape for a few months but has never succeed.

I told her about my life. About all my friends and what we did or used to do. I told her about Nudge, Fang. Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel. I was famished, luckily Adais had some with her.

She wiped a strand of naturally curled brown hair from her forehead and gave a cracker to me. Even though it wasn't much, I was still grateful. I gained my strength back and stood up but fell back down. Not being accustomed to standing up anymore, but Adais was there to help me up again .

"Thanks" I said

"No problem" She said smiling. We just talked for a few hours until the doors opened and was blinded momentarily from the lights of flashlights in our eyes.

"Get out and stand up" Snarled a flyboy

We got out and stood up. They cuffed us and blindfolded us. But before they blindfolded me I saw a glint of obsidian black, casting a purple gleam, in the shadows of the trees. It was a figure of someone who I had wanted to see for so very long.

Fang was here to save me.

That means I have to help him and stall time. Another thing that Adais can do is read people's feelings and she probably read mine because she smiled at me before blindfolded.

Just wait Fang.

Just wait.

I will help you.

Don't worry I got your back from beginning to end.

* * *

**So guys like two or three more chapters until the end of my first story ever on fanfiction. I also think that I will continue doing this like Max and Fang, both pov's in a chapter.**

**Please review**

**U and A**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys.**

**I had just put the first chapter of Twin Ravens up. **

**Read it, I think it is pretty interesting. That was not me gloating. Please give Twin Ravens a chance. **

**So here's chapter 34**

* * *

I had just saw Max catch my eye before she was blindfolded. In that one look she told me 'Fang, I'm going to help in anyway necessary'. Or at least I think it meant that. I noticed another girl with her, with a tail, holding her hand for comfort.

I turned back to my group looking intently at me. I took a breath in and started the plan. We found out the approximate measurement of the building. We also decided that we will all stick together. I explained everything to the group and started assigning them positions.

"Iggy and Gazzy take lead." They obeyed and stood in the front of the line. "Max II, Angel, and Nudge are in the middle" They stood behind Iggy and Gazzy "Everyone else will be around the perimeter of the building." They split into groups and went to the sides of the building. They were close but safely far away enough for them not to get spotted. I breathed in and thought of Max.

Max I'm coming

Max Help me

My eyes snapped open

I just hope that only scientists will be in this 'School' and not Erasers and Flyboys. I gripped my Golieth blade and called for fifteen minutes until the raid on this alleged 'School'

Something ran through my brain and I liked it, it gave me courage and strength. I kept saying it to myself over and over

_When Down, Stand Up_

**Max P.O.V.**

They led me and Adais to a cellar but I couldn't recognize the place because there were so many turns in this place. The Whitecoats took off our blindfolds but kept the cuffs on us. We were silent until we heard no more distant footsteps.

"Who or what was the shadow in the woods."? She asked exasperated

"Fang" I said brightly gaining my strength back. Ready to help Fang.

"Who the F is Fang"

"He came to break us out of here"

Adais' face physically brightened and she thumped down on her butt. After a while she started talking again.

"You mean that someone you know has come to save you-" I didn't let her finish before I started talking.

"He came to save us"

"How has he come to save 'us' when he doesn't even know me of vice versa" She asked flailing her arms.

"That's just the type of person he is. He will help you if you need help. He will comfort you when you need comfort. Except that he isn't very talkative." Images of Fang flooded my mind until Adais started asking questions.

"Wait is this the Fang you told me about in the van"? She asked confused

"Yes he is. This is the one and only Fang"

"How will he break us out when this place is full of creeps and mutants"?

"He's not alone" I said shrugging.

"Well who did he bring"?

"Friends and others"

"Well what do you-" She was going on but then we heard rattling and footsteps and... shootings? We looked at each other and stood up clawing our way out of this death cage.

Something ran through my brain and I liked it, it gave me courage and strength. I kept saying it to myself over and over

_Never Give up_

**Iggy P.O.V.**

I was scared as shit as we raided the School. I haven't been here for years. I was probably shaking a lot because Angel's small hand wrapped around my right index finger from the back as Fang was explaining again on what to do. I kept saying to myself Never Back Down, my motto, to calm myself down. Angel chimed in, in my head.

"Iggy stop shaking."

"But I can't I'm nervous"

"I know you're nervous and all but you have to save your sister"

"You know for such a little girl you can have the most soothing words. Thanks Angel." I tried to calm down as Angel let go of my hand after a squeeze. I started humming to myself to calm myself down. I cracked my knuckles and neck and jogged in place a little.

When this is all over I just want to go home be with my sister and my possible girlfriend, Nudge. Those thoughts just wanted this to end now, but I controlled myself.

Fang had just finished talking and walked around. I did too then I noticed Nudge alone.

Something ran through my brain and I liked it, it gave me courage and strength. I kept saying it to myself over and over

_Never Back Down_

**Angel P.O.V.**

Talking to Iggy like that helped not only him but me to. I was also scared and wanted Max back. But what could I do except control and read minds. I wanted to do more but I just don't have the physical strength. I looked up at Fang as he told us we would go in ten minutes. The others would follow a little later. I looked up at Fang and he looked down at me. He walked over and lifted me up and hugged me close. He put me down but was on his knees. He sighed and started talking to me.

"Angel no matter what happens you and I will still be brother and sister. No matter what happen you have to pull on even if I'm not there. You will have your friends and all."

"Fang don't say that" I said crying

"Angel I don't know if I will live but you know what to do." He hugged me close to him again and he kissed my forehead.

"Angel I also want you to have this" He took off his necklace that he had never taken off before and put it around my neck "Just in case the worst happens. I want you to keep this and keep it with you forever." I hugged him around the neck and let go.

"Love you Fang" I said sweetly

"Love you Angel" He kissed my head and stood up. I sat the fingering the necklace for a while. I kissed it and stood up.

Something ran through my brain and I liked it, it gave me courage and strength. I kept saying it to myself over and over

_Keep Moving Forward_

**Nudge P.O.V.**

Max please be okay. That one phrase kept running on my mind. Fang had just went to talk to Angel. It was sweet to watch and all but I need someone to cry on to. Iggy must have read my mind because he came over and hugged me. He patted my head and I buried my face on his neck and sobbed for a second or two before he started talking.

"Nudge you know that we may not get out of this alive so" He choked so I started talking.

"Iggy I will be with you from beginning to end, always."

"Nudge I will be here for you as well. And well I have to say something." He kissed me briefly but it was sweet. "Nudge I love you for all that you are. I don't care if someone is rich and all. I love you for who you are."

"Iggy I love you too" I kissed him and Fang called him over. He held onto my hand but when he was far enough he let go. I stood there reminiscing about my life before this and surprisingly enough, I wouldn't change **anything **that has happened to me. Ever. I love my life and everyone in it.

Human or not.

I started thinking of what to do afterwards and started walking around. Then I heard Max II and Gazzy talking

Something ran through my brain and I liked it, it gave me courage and strength. I kept saying it to myself over and over

_Pull on and you will achieve_

**Gazzy P.O.V.**

I paced around waiting for the invasion. I even got so bored that I started drawing stuff on the trees. But inside I was scared to death. All my memories from all those years ago flooded my memory as I saw the School. I tried keeping my cool but Max II noticed. She walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders

"Look Gazzy I haven't known you for a long time so I barely know you. But I do know that you can kick major ass and you are a freak at making bombs."

"Thanks Max II. I appreciate it" But even that didn't bring me anything but fear.

"Okay so look here Gazzy I haven't told anyone this but I'm nervous too" She didn't seem to nervous.

" I was made her and I can and probably will be destroyed here also. They can just press a button and I will be smithereens on a battlefield. This is my last battle so I ask you can you fight for Max, Angel, Iggy, Nudge, and Fang. They all need you. Without you they don't have someone with extreme talents."

I was quiet the whole time she said this. As she said this I gained a new... feeling. The feeling that I have to gain courage for my sister and brother and my friends. I have to help them and they have to help me.

"Thanks Max II. That really helped me."

"There you go. That's our little trooper." She stood up and walked away. I gained courage and determination to go on and fight.

Something ran through my brain and I liked it, it gave me courage and strength. I kept saying it to myself over and over

_You're Never A loser until you quit trying_

**Max II P.O.V**

I can be destroyed here. I have known that for a while but never told anyone until now. I need to fight to my fullest until I fall down or get smashed or anything. I just have to fight until I can't anymore. I need something to fight for. I had just found the reason to fight... To condemn myself for all the wrong things I have done in my life. When this is all over that is when I will drop down on the ground and die happy to myself. I was so deep In thought that I didn't notice Nudge come over to me.

"Hey" I greeted

"Hi" She also greeted " I am sorry but I over heard you talking to Gazzy and just want to help you In anyway possible. I want you to live. Even though I haven't known you for a long time I want you to live for some reason. Even though you tried to kill my friends. They seem to have forgiven you and all so I thought I would give you a chance. I want to start on a new slate. So how about it." She said stretching a hand out to me. I took her hand but pulled her in and hugged her.

"Thank you Nudge but I'm not sure if I can live"

"Don't be so doubtful I know that you will live. You have been important to us and we will have your back. We are one unit that means that when one dies we avenge for the fallen one." I was in tears because nobody has ever cared about me like the people around me now.

"Thank you Nudge. For everything" I choked out. She nodded and went to Iggy and Fang. This gave me confidence. I will try my best in this battle. Even if I die, I know I have friends like them. I shed another tear and got into place for the invasion.

Something ran through my brain and I liked it, it gave me courage and strength. I kept saying it to myself over and over

_Finish Strong_

**Third Person P.O.V**

On all of their minds came a single thought:

Bring on the fight

* * *

**Hey so tell me what you think**

**suggestions.**

**All the underlined words are Quotes. Except Nudge's I don't know where I got that from. I just made it up. **

**Review**

**U and A**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys good news:**

**I got my computer fixed and now I can update whenever, but sadly I can't listen to music as I type. If anyone has a solution to why please tell me. The sound just went *poof* and disappeared from my computer.**

**I am sorry for not updating for a while.**

**Yeah so this and about two or three more chapters then this story will be completed. **

**This chapter will be in Max's P.O.V.**

**Here is chapter 35.**

* * *

There was clanging, yelling, and other noises that should never be repeated. Adais and I had almost escaped out of the cell a couple of times but no good. There were either close footsteps or it just didn't work altogether.

"So what do you think we should do now" Adais said sitting down.

"I don't know but whatever we have tried before has failed." I said sitting down also.

"Well we just can't not not do anything." she said flailing her arms.

I sighed deeply and cracked my knuckles.

"Okay what abou-" I started but was interrupted by footsteps. Close footsteps. We exchanged a look before taking a battle stance. The door opened slowly. I was getting nervous and gripped my hands even tighter into a fist. But what or rather who I saw relieved me. I felt as though thousands of pounds have been lifted from my shoulders.

It was that tall lean figure that I met at the movie. But then I took a closer look at him, and it was not... him. The eyes were not the dark pools of midnight that I had looked in and longed for, They were more of a darkened blue. . Its hair was shorter then the long ear lobed length hair that covered his left eye. It was shorter than him. It did have the facial resemblance of the original. Adais charged but I stopped her.

"Adais stop."

"Why" She turned to me with a face of bewilderment

"I'm not sure who or what that thing is." I whispered. It must have heard me because it started talking.

"I am Fang II." He definitely had the same deep husky voice as Fang did. "I have come to gather you and experiment 1-4-1-9-18. So come with me willingly or come by force" It gave us a dark look at the last part. We exchanged another look and went willingly. My brain was running even more than before. I could tell Adais' was also.

We walked through the 'School' for a while, with many twists and turns on the way might I add, until we arrived at the designated spot.

"Here stay in here until further noticed." He threw us in, I mean literally threw us in.

"Thank you for being such a gentleman" Adais seethed through her teeth. It growled and closed the door. She turned to look around the room.

It was a small silver room. There wasn't much in there except a tin cup on a small kids table. But what really caught me was that on wall was a wide window, probably unbreakable, opening into a large battlefield of sorts. The battlefield was in the shape of an octagon and had doors on one side of the room and none on the other. What also caught me was that it was open roofed.

"Wow this is very...grand" Adais said looking out the window.

"Yeah no kidding. But what bothers me is why would they bring us in this room"? I said turning my back to the window.

"I don't know maybe they want us to see some blood shed. I just hope that isn't it" She said following my lead

We walked around the small room and waited for nothing in particular. Adais stopped all of a sudden and grinned.

"I have a plan"

"What is it" I asked excited

"Well if there is a combat raid going on here then there must be an array of bombardments on either opposing side. Correct. Well you see during the bombardments there could be a lose shot or attack and come rocketing toward the window here and blast it to pieces. When and if that happens we escape from this hell hole. Also if the outsiders are allies we aid them in this raid." I just looked at her open jawed.

"Um Adais can you like repeat all that again slower this time." I asked confused

"Sure. If a combat-"

"In English please" I said over her.

"Oh right" She seemed embarrassed. "Okay you see if a misfire happens then it will crack the window and we could leave this hell hole. Then if the people on the other side are our allies, then we stay here and beat up stuff"

"Alright should have said that earlier" I mumbled to myself.

"Okay so what are we going to do in the mean time." She asked lying down.

"I don't know maybe-" I was interrupted by a weird sound coming from beyond the window. Adais bolted up straight and sprinted to the window. We were baffled by the sight.

Hundreds of flyboys and erasers were lined up unorganized. Even though there were incredible numbers of mutants, the place was still roomy enough to have even triple the number.

My breathing ragged as I remembered Fang might be the one to fight all these these monsters. I turned back to Adais

"You remember Fang. Correct."

"Yeah I remember him. Why is it necessary currently"

"Because he might be the one who is fighting all of these things" Her eyes widened and she gulped.

"We-well I have faith in him, even though I don't know him, I know he can beat these losers up." She tried to encourage me but her voice was shaky and unsure.

Adais and I waited there until we heard another noise from beyond the window.

There stood Fang and a few mutants. Fang looked as gallant as a knight going into a battle. Someone who has something to fight for. I saw him take a breath and let it out. The trail of cold air escaping his mouth each breath he let out of his mouth.

He looked up and caught my eyes. There was so much emotion in his usually hard eyes. There was so much emotion that I can't even name them. In that short time span, I learned that he has traveled a long way just for me.

To help me.

To always have my back.

Then everything seemed to have been in slow motion because it all happened in a flash. Mutants popped out from beyond the gran walls of the field.

Fang gave a quick motion with his hand and it all happened then and there. All the anger and longing Fang has been holding in let out in that one swift hand motion. That black aura showed how much he has wanted to do this. Iggy jumped right in and flew over the field and landed right in the middle.

That reckless mutant.

Then all out war broke out in the grand walls of this coliseum.

* * *

**Hey so tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Review**

**Suggestions and**

**concerns/ questions.**

**U and A**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys. So who's excited for the new Max ride book?**

**I know I am. **

**It releases on February 14, 2011. Just a month away. I can barely wait. **

**Maceygirl – Those aren't really my quotes too give away and all, except Nudge's, you can use her quote. I'm not sure who actually said them but Those are quotes that help me get motivated so I remember them by heart.**

**This chapter is all in Fang's P.O.V. just in case someone wants to know, even though I think you could tell. Anyways I'm babbling here so on with the story!**

**So here is chapter 36

* * *

**

I was gathering everyone together when it hit me again. The voice, or so I will call it. I fell down curled up.

'_Fang you go in first' _said the metallic voice

_'Why' _I asked in my head this time

_'Because it will all be worth it' _

_'Argh why' _I asked frustrated but there was no response.

"Fang are you okay" Nudge asked putting a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah I'm okay It's just that the 'voice' came again" I said standing up.

"Oh what did it say" She said cocking her head.

"It said I should take point" She nodded and got back in place.

I walked up to Iggy and Gazzy

"Guys I'll take lead"

"Alright" Iggy said

Gazzy said nothing but let out a breath he was holding. I have to give him credit though. He is only like eight. He shouldn't be put in this pressure. I put my a hand on Gazzy's shoulder. I nodded down at him and he smiled a lopsided smile at me. I took point and instead of charging in like you see in movies and crap. We walked in and braced ourselves.

I took in a deep breath as we walked in. Even before I saw the massive 'battleground'. The massive amount of artillery they had was just astronomical. I saw a streak of blond hair. Even though not seeing a face I knew immediately who it was , Max. I looked at her for a while showing her all my emotions through my eyes and soon my actions.

I once again glanced at the opponent . There were to many for us few to fight but I don't care. If they chose to do this then that's what they will do. I made a hand motion and Angel sent a thought to the mutants outside and signaled Iggy to charge in through the crowd.

Iggy flew over my head and leaded in the middle. Then all out brawl broke out. I kept stealing glances at Max whenever I can. I sent a thought to Angel

_'Angel try to get Max out of there' _ I looked up as she looked over to me. I pointed, with my eyes, to where Max was.

_'But how can I' _

_'Control one of the flyboy's mind and use the gun to shoot the window. But before that send a thought up there to warn her.'_

_'Alright Fang but it will take some time.'_

_'Don't worry, I got your back'_

I ended the communication and re concentrated on the fight. Iggy and Nudge was fighting aerial. They were extremely outnumbered so I decided to help them. I unfurled my wings and jetted towards them.

I toke down a few flyboys and probably broke a few ribs and all, but I doubt it was ribs because they were robotic and all. There goes two flyboys. Iggy and Nudge were both fighting two flyboys and a few were gaining on them. I jumped off of the dead flyboy and jetted in between Iggy and Nudge to the few flyboys gaining on them.

I flew fast and strong towards the flyboys. The impact I made with them was loud and the ringing stood there for a while. I jammed my right shoulder into a flyboy and kicked up with my left leg to hit another in the throat. There goes another two. I cast a look at Angel and she had that weird look on her face again meaning she's concentrating hard. She blinked all of a sudden and her sweet blue eyes turned into a deathly silver color. I followed her sight pattern and saw a flyboy holding a gun aim at the thick glass. She shot her head up to Max and another girl in there and they stepped back immediately after Max exchanged words with the girl.

I looked back down and the flyboy had raised the M-60 and shot blinding fast shots. The glass broke down and some large pieces jabbed the flyboys neck on the back end they fell with ease. Max poked her head out and motioned her arm telling the other girl to come out. She did and they exchanged looks and they jumped out. I thought it was crazy because it was about a ninety foot drop. But then the other girl grabbed Max and landed gracefully on her feet.

In that moment all fighting ceased. Then all the mutants on my side began the fighting again. The battle roars started again and all out chaos started, again. This time Max and the girl fought too. I tried making my way to them but I couldn't. Iggy and Nudge resumed battling in the air again.

I smashed heads together and tore at necks. This time if they hurt Max they answer to me. Even though I'm pretty sure Max can stand up for herself. I just want to be there for her.

My soldiers were doing great only a few of them have fallen and they will be mourned for, after this. I found Max and the girl back to back fighting like it was a tradition for them. They were attacking with perfect unison and strength. It amazes me how Max could re gain all that strength from all those days. We caught each others eyes and she looked at me with such emotion. I turned back just in time a flyboy was about to grab me. I lashed out my fist and broke through its metal. I furled back my wings and ran through the crowds and analyzed the damages.

There were only a few casualties on my side. I looked around at the rest and there was more than half of my troops left. I was going to land until I saw Max II in a corned clutching her abdomen. I unfurled my wings and flew quickly to her. I landed as Max II groaned painfully.

"Hey Hey what's wrong" I said gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

"body creator button" She said but I wasn't sure if that was all because she mumbled stuff between those words.

"What do you mean"

"button push die" She tried saying again. I didn't say anything back trying to organize those words and add other words to it. I jumbled all the words together while looking out for my and Max II's back. It was all clear so I did come up with something.

"Your body aches because your creator has a button that when he pushes it, you die" I was hoping not the answer. She slowly nodded yes as a flyboy came crashing into me. I punched it in it's face and jabbed at it's metallic stomach. It broke through and I dropped it. I looked back at Max II and she looked even worse. Her hair all sprawled across her face. Blood soaking her shirt and pants. Spitting out blood every now and then. I sprinted back to her and knelt down.

"Just stay here all right" Wow how stupid, she can't even move. She slowly nodded and I delved back into the crowds of blood lust mutants.

I continued fighting until it slowed down to barely anymore flyboys and frantically looked around for Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Max II, the girl with Max, and Max. I found each of them carefully keeping a safe distance away from the flammable liquids that came out of the flyboys, just in case a spark sends through. But who I didn't see was Max II. I looked around the field again and saw her lying there barely breathing. I sprinted to her and pulled her up so she was leaning on the wall.

"Thank you Fang" She managed to choke out.

"No you are not leaving." I said shaking her shoulders lightly.

"Finish Strong Fang. Finish Strong" As she said the last word she let out her final breath. She closed her eyes and died there, right there in front of me. Everyone had crowded around, even some of the remaining mutants on my side. Others were still fighting about 2 or three more flyboys. I said a silent prayer and stood back up. The first person I saw was Max.

She ran to me and embraced me. We didn't say anything but shared feelings through that one embrace. I let go of her and looked at the field. There was just one flyboy left and there was two mutants, of my side, not including the Flock. I turned to my Flock about to say something but I heard a pair of slow strong claps as I turned around. I saw Mr. Chu and some other guy with a shiny bald head, he was playing with a small remote control with a single button on it.

Max grimaced as she saw Mr. Chu and I held her hand pulling her closer to me. They stopped about 20 feet in front of us and the bald one started talking while fingering the perimeter of the little red button.

"I presume I should introduce myself." He said with a slight British accent, his eyes darting between everyone around him. "My name is William Pruitt. I am a co-creator of the 'School' and I work as a Recombinant Life Form Scientist." He looked over my shoulder and smiled. "I guess this little button actually worked." I was confused for a second before I remembered Max II saying something about a button.

"_body creator button. button push die"_

I snarled " You killed her didn't you. What kind of sick evil mind do you have to kill someone from the inside" He just laughed.

"You shouldn't be talking I know how you killed Dylan, Jeb, Omega, and countless flyboys _and_ Erasers." I growled at him and Dr. Chu started talking.

"Stop it now or I will kill all of you" He said this with an aggravated tone and as he said it scale like features showed upon his arms and face. I also noticed the fright in his eyes showing that he didn't have the guts to kill us personally. Max tightened her grip on my hand as she started talking with a rough voice, the voice I missed for so long.

"Mr. Chu let us go or I will rip you to shreds." She said with confidence in her voice. The confidence in her voice was real unlike Mr. Chu. Max probably sent him a death glare because he flinched a little. Then a smile played his lips.

"Oh why oh why would I ever let you go. I will make sure you will receive all the pain you and your _'friends'_ deserve." He said with a different kind of confidence. " You don't know how much and how long I've been waiting to torture you _again." _I felt the blood boil in my veins. Max decided to play with him a little.

"It seems like you have been setting the bar to high for yourself. I 'm also guessing here that you never had friends as a kid." Mr. Chu growled at her and let me say that was one pathetic growl. It was more of a...purr.

"You shut the hell up before... before..." He was at lost of words. Iggy chuckled a little.

"Looks like the big mean doctor has nothing left to say." She said putting her hand on her mouth in fake astonishment. He purred again. Then Pruitt interrupted.

"Before there is any torture of any kind. I must inspect my creation." He said nodding his head to Max II. Nudge gained her voice and started talking.

"If you touch her O help me Lord I will rip out you intestines and feed them to that guy." She said pointing to Mr. Chu. He just laughed.

"You wouldn't do such a thing. You don't have the power to break through this skin." At that moment he seemed to have dusty and gray skin. The skin of a bull elephant. That was when Mr. Chu also 'morphed' if you would even call it that. He had the scaly skin of a lizard.

"Anyways you probably can't because you are all Accidents" He took another step towards us slower this time as his skin hardened even more. "You are stains in life" He took another step as his skin seemed to have a metal covering over it. " and mistakes in the lab" This boiled my blood and I leaped at him. But Mr. Chu was faster than me and intercepted my tackle.

Another fight brews.

* * *

**So guys tell me what you that and all of that. **

**If you have any suggestions. **

**Questions. **

**I would probably guess that some questions would be how can they kill all those flyboys with so little soldiers. Well let's put this in perspective of your own life. If you have something you want, then don't you work or fight for it. That is how they killed all those flyboys. They have the passion to save someone and show their torturers a lesson. The flyboys they were created to fight, weren't they? So they really don't have a reason to fight except that they were designed for fighting. **

**So hope that clears any confusion you guys may have.**

**U and A**


	37. Chapter 37

**Wassup readers. **

**Does anyone know an awesome MR fanfiction I could read? I don't care the genre as long as it is good. I just can't find anything that catches my eye. **

**Chapter 37

* * *

**

_"Anyways you probably can't because you are all Accidents" He took another step towards us slower this time as his skin hardened even more. "You are stains in life" He took another step as his skin seemed to have a metal covering over it. " and mistakes in the lab" This boiled my blood and I leaped at him. But Mr. Chu was faster than me and intercepted my tackle._

_Another fight brews

* * *

_

I retaliated the tackle Mr. Chu threw at me. I grabbed his throat and tried choking him to death. But he was skilled with his tail. He hooked his scaly tail around my legs and yanked. Before I fell down though I saw Iggy and Max trying to penetrate Pruitt's tough skin. I pushed myself back up and charged after Mr. Chu but before he could grab at me I unfurled my wings and jumped out of his reach. I looked back down but didn't see Chu. I kept flying while keeping an eye on Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

I was about to land when something latched onto my back and razor sharp claws dig into the skin of my back. My back arched as I felt the liquid make pools upon my back. I did a spin and still the razor sharp feeling was there. Arching my head to see what was on my back, I saw nothing. Then something clicked into my head

Chu = lizard thing

lizard thing = chameleon

chameleon = bad news for me.

I landed and tried grabbing at the man lizard. The scaly skin of it's side pricked my fingers. I decided for him to get hurt I would have to suffer also. I jumped high up and slammed onto MY back. As soon as I was a few feet from the ground the razor sharp feeling escaped my body. I slammed hard on my back expecting Chu to take the most damage. Chu reappeared at my feet.

"You stupid recombinant life form" Chu spat out. " You should know I am superior to you" I just chuckled trying to aggravate him. It seemed to work because he lunged at me without thinking. He also didn't know I had my left hand on my Golieth blade the whole time. As he lunged for me I unsheathed my blade and slashed at him before he touched me.

Surprisingly it didn't go through his skin at all. I just batted him down to my feet. His skin was much tougher than I expected. I stole a glance at the other fight going on. Max and Iggy were slowing him down slowly but his skin still looked as strong as ever.

Chu got up again.

"You idiotic boy. How dare you do that to me." He said as though he was the king of the world.

"Now guess what Chu._ You should know I am superior to you_" I said mocking him. He lunged at me again but I deflected him with the steel of the blade. He kept lunging at me and he kept getting faster and faster each time but I kept slashing him away each time. I unfurled my wings again and used them to create a gust to knock Chu back down. He stood his ground and camouflaged again. I tried using a bird's view on the battle ground and saw flickers of a lizard man climb up a wall. Not so invisible now are we. As soon as he was high enough he lunged at me. But before he could make contact I veered out of his way and watched as he went splat on the ground. Chu said some extra colorful words to himself. He camo'ed again and I tracked him easily. I followed his sketchy patterns over to where The others were.

I sent a thought quickly to Angel and sped over. Angel noticed and tugged on Nudge's arm. She nodded and looked at the other mutants on our side. They got a message somehow and stood in front of The others. I noticed that Gutan was one of them but he was hurt badly. His mouth covered in blood. His bare chest was scared and he walked with a slight limp now. His face turned from one of confusion to one of determination. I raced over to them but Chu was faster than me. He tackled down the other mutant, Wedge.

Gutan must have saw Chu somehow because he grabbed at his throat. Gutan clutched the small lizard man's throat and his body reappeared. Wedge got up as soon as I landed beside Gutan. His body kept changing from visible to invisible. Each time I saw the small man's face it turned bluer.

"Gutan let him breath a little" He obeyed as I commanded.

"You filthy piece of trash" He spat at Gutan. "You dare touch me" Gutan growled at Chu and he shut up. I grabbed at his torn up shirt collar and Gutan let go of Chu.

"Chu if I see anything 'new' pop up out of no where then I will bring you back to life just to kill you again." I growled at him. His eyes widened but then shrunk as he said.

"Well how do you suppose to 'bring me back to life just to kill me again' when I'm not even dead yet." He spat out at me. Then it dawned on him... hard. His eyes widened again and his purple lips quivered.

"You don't dare" He said out of breath. I smiled at him and I felt once again the feeling of flames cackling to life inside of my veins as it rushed through my body. Not feeling even a prickle of guilt or even the heat of the flames. Chu's body disintegrated under the touch of the intense flames from the power within me. His body gave way and the flames caught to his legs and they burned, charred, and then feel out of my hands. Before he even disintegrated he said another flurry of colorful words at me.

Gutan and Wedge had already ran over to Pruitt, Max, and Iggy. I looked over at Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. I nodded to them and ran over to Pruitt. Max and Iggy were extremely tired. The other girl had also joined into the riot and started pounding at the Bull elephant- like skin on the disastrous man.

I ran up and unfurled my wings once again.

* * *

**So that was chapter 37**

**Review **

**Subscribe**

**Questions **

**Suggestions.**

**This and one more chapter then this story is done and I will continue with Everlasting Friendships. **

**U and A**


	38. The final Chapter

**You what up my readers happy Martin Luther King Day. So go do something the King would appreciate. (Mine is doing my homework after this) **

**Anyways on with the story. **

**This is also the last chapter.*Sniffle ***

**Chapter 38 This chapter will be in Maxie's P.O.V in the beginning

* * *

**

I glanced over at Fang and he burned that loser to the ground. Literally.

Two other mutants who's names I think were Wedge and Gutan joined in on the fight with Pruitt. Adais also decided to make her appearance in the fight. Iggy was already bleeding heavily on the back of his head. Even though it was bleeding heavily, he still fought.

Fang had unfurled his wings and jetted over here.

Pruitt lunged at Gutan but somehow the large mutant withstood the head on bash from the one and a half ton beast-man. In Gutan's eyes, as he held the large beast, was a look of blood lust. His face could tell you how much he needed to tear something apart.

His black panther skin was wet with sweat. His face was determined. I don't know why but somehow I could just tell the Pruitt did something that he would rue. I decided that it was also Gutan's fight, not ours. I called off Adais, Wedge, and Iggy. I looked at Fang and he stopped mid air and landed, apparently understanding what the look meant. I glanced back at Gutan and he seemed to approve of that because he let out a small grin from his panther like mouth.

The blood trailing down his chest had dried and now new blood was forming on his hands as he held the man beast's razor sharp foot and a half long tusks. His muscles were rippling as he put more strength onto the barrier that he is. They growled at each other something inaudible.

This was his fight not ours. He grunted as Pruitt threw Gutan a few yards away from him and he morphed into a mix between human and grizzly bear. He growled and bore his large fangs that held within his large mouth.

* * *

**Gutan's P.O.V.

* * *

**

Max called everyone off and I grinned a little, exactly what I wanted.

The blood on my hands didn't bother me much. The only thing with blood on my hands was that the tusks could slip within my hands. Pruitt started talking as I pushed back harder

"So it seems that you found some pathetic group to be with you failure" He said smirking.

"Shut the hell up"

"You know if you had stayed with me you wouldn't be fighting a battle you can't emerge victorious". He grunted as I took another step closer and he another step back. My arms were giving way and Pruitt used this to his advantage. He lifted me up with his tusks and threw me a few yards. I morphed quickly into a man beast and charged after him.

My grizzly like claws grabbed at his tusks and cracked it a little as I pushed down on it. He pushed on while I pushed back on his tusks and chipped a piece off. Luckily, it was the sharp tip of the tusk. This time I emerged victorious as I threw him across the field. He growled something and lunged at me again. I stood my ground and hardened my skin. The impact didn't do much to me but it did much to him. He bounced off my skin and fell to the ground with a thud.

"So I see you have been practicing your skin techniques" He grunted

"I said shut the hell up."

"Oh but why would I do that" As he said this I grabbed at his neck.

"Shut up or I will do what I did to you many years ago." Pruitt's eyes widened as he remembered the event

_Flashback (in Pruitt's P.O.V.)_

"_Gutan stand down now or I will destroy you." I said to the young mutant attacking my Whitecoats._

_He roared but still morphed into mix between creatures. He slashed, lunged, pounced, and just plainly shed the blood of the whitecoats. I had already tried but he took a chunk of meat out of my leg. I was lucky enough he didn't rip off my leg. _

"_Get a tranquilizer" I yelled at no one in particular. Gutan recognized those words because he just ran around even more. A whitecoat gave me a tranquilizer gun and there were only three in this one. I shot two but non of them hit it's mark. He had destroyed my lab. He is just unstable. He has to be gone with. I need to kill him or he will kill others in the lab or even the other experiments. _

_I shot the final tranquilizer and hit him. The tranq didn't go into effect before he became wild and lunged at me tearing off half of my scalp and dislodged three fingers on my right hand. He also pulled down on my right arm so badly that he popped it out of it's socket a few inches apart. _

_He ran like a wild animal. I didn't understand why hadn't the tranquilizer work on him. _

_He broke through the cement doors and ran free off from the halls of the 'School'. I didn't even bother to call the security, he was just an animal without a purpose in life. He will die eventually and just dissolve in the earth. That is probably the only purpose he has in life. Besides being a failure, mistake, or a stain. The only thing he could do is fertilize the earth with his useless body and until he finally notices that he is nothing, will he understand the true essence of life. _

_I turned around and walked out of my lab._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

**Gutan's P.O.V.

* * *

**

"I will do anything to make you regret making all of those mutants you didn't care about or made them just to torture." I snarled at him.

"Well guess what I made you so you could achieve. So you could achieve many things at first but then you became rabid and killed everything in your way."

"I don't care what you think or made me for. I'm not something that you can have my future all planned out. I make my own future and you, you are just not part of my future. Except for the next two minutes as to where I will kill you slowly and painfully." Pruitt relaxed a little as I said this. Probably ready for his death like he was expecting it.

"I don't care what you do to me as long as I had put an input into this world. As long as you remember that you are all stains in life, mistakes in the lab, and accidents to the world. You just don't belong here. None of you do. You will never fit into the real world. You will never be able to lead normal lives. You will all eventually fall in the hands of the devil himself and burn in hell. So do what ever you want because I know I will not be resting in the hands of the devil." He said.

"Shut the hell up" I snarled through my bear snout. Pruitt said a couple of colorful words at me before I started killing him slowly and painfully. I won't go into specifics but he writhed in pain as I sliced through him. I stood back up and walked over to the gang.

I looked up at them and Fang nodded at me.

"What do you suppose we do now" Fang asked no one in particular.

"Why don't we just leave this hell hole and find some place to rest before we go." Iggy suggested

"You're right let's go to..." Fang trailed off.

"My place" I pipped up. Fang and Iggy nodded and I morphed shapes. I morphed into a large eagle. They let their wings furl and they drifted up. Wedge was a mutant that could run lightning fast so I told him where to go and he took off.

We also took off. We landed on a lush field of grass behind many trees and bushes so it is pretty much unseen. The high canopy of the trees covered the inside of my make shift base. The outer side of the 'base' was cold but if you get closer to the middle it gets warmer. We all took a place to sit and we discussed the topic again.

"What should we do" Adais asked

"We should just lead normal lives." Fang said

"But if we do that. What if we get like close to someone non genetically engineered and they find out." Nudge asked

"Or I have another option. Let's just live on the run. I'm pretty sure there are other lunatics out there who can find us and will find us if we stay at our homes." Fang said

Everyone seemed to be contemplating. Max slipped her arms around Fang's waist and lied her head against Fang's shoulder. Nudge, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Adais stood up and walked over to Max and Fang. Wedge looked at me to find an answer. Personally I didn't know if I could be in the real world. On the contrary I'm not sure if they will accept me. As I was thinking of this I felt someone invade my mind. I looked down and saw Angel whisper something in Fang's ear.

Fang nodded and stood up. He met my height as he stood in front of me.

"Gutan we do accept you, Wedge also, I don't know why you would even think that we don't. You have fought bravely both of you and I would be honored if you would join us." Fang said. I nodded to him and looked at Wedge.

He was sporting a goofy grin on his pale face. I looked over at Fang and nodded to him.

* * *

**Fang's P.O.V.

* * *

**

Gutan nodded at me and I knew that meant yes he will join on the runaways. I looked down at Max and she had a new twinkle in her eyes that just made her look beautiful. I looked down at her and leaned my head in. I kissed her and she kissed me back. In the background I heard awws and Iggy and Gazzy gagging. Wedge and Gutan laughing. We released and I leaned my forehead against hers.

"And Max I have a secret"

"Hmm" She said closing her eyes. Still looking beautiful

"I'm Fang Wolfe international star. The Fang Wolfe who is a billionaire and who is deeply in love with you." She opened her eyes again and looked at me. The four words that came out of her mouth shocked me

"Took you long enough" She laughed and leaned up to kiss me again. I savored this kiss and held her close. Then someone pulled me away.

"Okay that's enough kissing my little sister." Iggy said pulling me away. Max looked confused. Iggy noticed and said

"Oh yeah not only that we have A LOT to tell you" We all smiled.

**I would like to thank all my reviewers. Positive one and Negative ones. People with accounts or without accounts. Thank you all:**

FallenSnowAngel5297_ (This chapter is for you. My first ever reviewer)_

house of anubis addict

xFang'sgirlkirstx

Skyler.125

Chocogirl24

Midnyt

Arsenic

erica126

roylpain

flockroxz

i heart manga 89

reald3d

BookWorm2011

Tbaby13

**Cripple X**(My most consistent reviewer)

TREX IS DA BEST

erica126

ballerinagurl222

Froyogirl27

conti siegel

midnightstar96

ReErEe2015

Moe6swimmer

FangsGirl823

Baby-Rosalita

Yeah

Nikki Ride

reald3d

laming carebears

i want to know wat happens

RandomAsRainbows

julia78910

Orangeduck23

midnightstar96

xxSurfingDreamsxx

ninjamonkey

McflyGoonieFaxFan

geekyreader1234

Guest

Moon Agent

krazyevilduckie

readinglove

WHAT

* * *

**And any other new reviewers that decides to review. **

**I also want to thank anyone who read this but didn't review. **

**Anyone who read this but gave up on it.**

**Anyone who read this but just couldn't read this anymore.**

**All the negativeness and positiveness.**

**This is my last time saying this for The Billionaire's Secret.**

**U and A**


End file.
